Une journée à l'hôpital et conséquences
by Emy OZ
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si Severus Rogue se retrouve dans un hôpital Moldu et si par une heureuse coïncidence Harry Potter y travaille comme infirmier...? Venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Bêta reader : Cleo Mc phee, que je remercie pour me corriger mais également pour me conseiller et m'encourager

* * *

**POV Severus**

Où suis-je?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment, péniblement, dans l'espoir de savoir si au moins je suis en vie. L'environnement ne m'est pas familier...Les murs d'un blanc immaculé m'aveuglent autant qu'ils m'angoissent...Je suis vraisemblablement dans une chambre, deux portes, une fenêtre...Je suis allongé dans un lit une place. Deux barrières surélevées m'empêchent d'en sortir...

Mon corps s'anime douloureusement. Ma jambe gauche d'abord, se plie et se déplie. Puis la droite...une minute...elle me semble d'une lourdeur incroyable...je surélève la tête pour savoir d'où vient cette sensation...Merlin!...ma jambe est littéralement transpercée de part en part par un objet métallique...Ma tête retombe mollement dans un soupir...OK...Ensuite mes mains. Allez la gauche en premier...intacte...puis la droite...affaire plus difficile...Merde deux doigts, l'index et le majeur sont immobiliser par une atèle...

Un coup est donné à ma porte et sans crier gare, quelqu'un franchit le seuil de ma prison blanche. Un pénible mais jovial : « Bonjour Mr Rogue » Résonne à mes oreilles.

… Pause ...

La réalité me rattrape tout à coup...L'accident, l'hôpital, la convalescence...Je suis bel et bien dans un hôpital moldu, en convalescence suite à une très, très mauvaise chute. Cela fait environ deux semaines, que cette cascade inexpliqué à provoquer ma perte...

Je sortais de chez un apothicaire moldu, où je m'approvisionne régulièrement à Londres. Quand mon pieds franchissant le trottoir, c'est légèrement dérobé sous mon poids...déséquilibre oblige, je bascule prodigieusement en arrière. Ma tête heurte le trottoir dans un bruit sourd. Le reste est floue...à demie conscient j'entends un crissement de pneu, l'agitation des passants autour de moi, une phrase prononcé avec inquiétude « Vite appelez les secours! ». Quelques sirènes plus tard me voilà dans cet hôpital moldu, sans moyen magique de communication pour prévenir mes proches.

… Si tant ai que j'en ai …

Bref, à mon réveil je constate avec effroi que ma jambe droite fracturée, est affublée d'un « fixateur externe car la fracture est comminutive » dixit le médecin, que je me suis également cassé deux doigts...allons dont...et que j'ai quelques points au niveau du cuir chevelu pour refermer une plaie...Je ne suis plus à ça près...RE MERDE !

Une question me vient à l'instant : Comment Moi le Grand Severus Rogue, me suis retrouvé dans une situation rocambolesque? Alors qu'un simple sort aurais tout régler en un clin d'œil...

Bien, maintenant que ma mémoire m'est subitement revenu, je n'ai même pas envie d'écouter cette phrase rituelle qui m'accueille tous les matins depuis 15 jours :

« Bonjour Mr Rogue » Suivit du traditionnel mais non moins hypocrite « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Bordel comment peut-on dormir ici...Pourtant ce matin là est différent et la suite que j'attends ne vient pas. La voix que j'ai entendu résonne curieusement. Elle est masculine, tonalité rare dans ce monde hospitalier.

Alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à émerger, je referme aussitôt les yeux, refusant le contact aussi bien visuel que verbal. Je continue tout de même à l'entendre

- « Je viens vous prendre la tension et vous faire une prise de sang »

Puis un bruit métallique, que j'associe au plateau de soins posé sur le chevet.

Les yeux toujours clos, j'essaye de ne pas tressaillir, quand je sens les doigts froids mais doux de l'infirmier qui se posent sur moi. Il remonte la manche de ma très saillante chemise de nuit...et positionne le brassard. Le stéthoscope prend sa place juste au pli du coude...Avant de continuer, le soignant crois bon de me préciser

- « Je suis l'infirmier qui va s'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce soir »...

Je le soupçonne de vouloir briser le silence que je lui impose et réponds ironique

- « Sans blague »...

Cependant sa voix me paraît étrangement familière, mais je chasse aussitôt cette idée ridicule, que j'attribue à mon intellect fatigué.

Le brassard se gonfle peu à peu quand je consens à ouvrir les yeux.

L'homme concentré sur sa tâche est jeune, brun, coupe courte et ébouriffée... Mon regard descends, il porte -bien évidemment- une tenue blanche col V laissant apparaitre une fine ligne de pilosité...Mon regard remonte, il a des traits doux et fins. Une barbe naissante habille ses joues, ses yeux sont d'un vert étonnant mais la couleur est atténué par des petites lunettes rondes. Quelques mèches de cheveux retombent gracieusement sur sont front...je plisse les yeux...front marqué...marqué par une...non je déglutit...une cicatrice...

Oh stupeur! Oh Merlin et tous les fondateurs! Je n'y crois pas et ne peux pas y croire...Je m'agite, mon bras veut fuir et tout le reste de mon corps aussi...suite à la récente découverte de l'identité du soignant...

Mais mon bras est immobilisé rapidement par une poigne ferme.

- « C'est bientôt finit » me dit-il pour me rassurer...

Mais bon sang sait-il qui je suis? J'entends un pisssssh et le brassard se dégonfle...Je prends conscience que sa main s'est glissée dans la mienne pour me faire tenir en place...Lui à son regard concentré sur le manomètre indiquant ma tension...Il ne peut donc voir ma stupeur et mon incrédulité sur mon visage.

- « Bien 13/7 » annonce-t-il satisfait dans un scratch significatif.

Il replace son stéthoscope autour de son cou et se tourne vers son plateau de soin...Le silence devient pesant, seul les bruits m'indiquent qu'il prépare son matériel pour la suite...Puis à nouveau sa voix qu'il s'efforce de contenir

- « Je vais maintenant vous faire la prise de sang... »

- « Pourquoi? » je demande me sentant la soudaine obligation d'ouvrir la bouche.

Toujours de dos il me réponds néanmoins :

- « Car l'injection de Lovenox que vous avez tous les jours, nous oblige à surveiller votre taux de plaquettes une fois par semaine ».

Ces explications sont précises et c'est sûr de lui qu'il se retourne d'un bloc...Son regard se rive au mien et je suis une seconde troublé, ma position de faiblesse m'apparait d'autant plus. Harry Potter Infirmier de son état, se tient devant moi avec une aiguille à la longueur résolument effrayante. Une interrogation me frappe : à quel moment faut-il faire allusion au fait que l'on se connait ?

Bordel...Ses yeux ont-ils toujours été aussi transperçant...? Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Ses mains viennent à ma rencontre...Il pose le garrot, me demande de serrer le poing, repère la veine et dis

- « Respirez je pique »

- « Merci Potter je l'ai senti »

Il se tend à l'évocation de son nom...il poursuit

- « Voilà soufflez »

Merlin sait-il se qu'il se passe dans ma tête en ce moment même...Il est tellement concentré

- « Vous pouvez desserrer le poing »

Ses doigts me frôlent pour se saisir du tube posé près de ma main. Il relâche le garrot, exerce une légère compression sur la veine ponctionnée et applique un pansement...Qui aurait cru que je verrai un jour Potter capable de maitrise et de savoir...?

Il reprend son plateau.

- « Je vous ai laissé vos comprimés sur la table, le petit déjeuner ne va plus tarder, je reviens dans la matinée pour les soins sur le fixateur externe après la toilette... À tout à l'heure »

Son détachement, pire, sa froideur, m'agace. Il est le seul lien qui me rattache au monde sorcier, mon monde...Bordel il s'éloigne, et je lui lance

- « Potter vous allez m'ignorer combien de temps comme cela? »

Il se retourne lentement pour me répondre une phrase assassine

- « Probablement jusqu'à la fin de mon service...Monsieur...Bonne journée »

Piqué au vif par sa réplique, je suis anéanti quand la porte se referme sur la seule personne qui peut me faire rentrer chez moi...MERDE!

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'écrase ma cigarette et pénètre dans ce lieu qui m'est si familier...4 ans déjà que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier et 1 an que je suis infirmier dans cet hôpital. Les odeurs si particulières et la chaleur propre à ce lieu m'enveloppe, je suis dans mon élément. Alors que je gravis les marches pour me rendre au vestiaire, je repense, distrait, à cette autre vie que j'ai vécu et que j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Il me semble que c'était il y a si longtemps...et pourtant. La réaction que j'ai provoqué chez mes amis suite à mon choix de carrière me fait sourire, nostalgie de l'époque...Tout le monde voyait en moi un grand auror qui se serait démené pour chasser les derniers mangemorts après la disparition de Voldemort ….et pourtant...ainsi beaucoup n'ont pas compris mon souhait de retourner à une vie normale, si je puis dire.

J'enfile ma tenue et me lave les mains par automatisme...le miroir qui trône au dessus du lavabo me renvoie mon reflet...je m'essuie et réajuste quelque mèches de cheveux sur mon front, pour essayer de cacher au mieux cette cicatrice si légendaire dans un autre monde et celle qui pose encore beaucoup de questions dans ce monde. Je lisse ma tenue et bombe le torse fièrement en lisant l'étiquette qui donne mon nom et ma fonction : Harry Potter Infirmier...ma place est ici...

Je quitte le vestiaire pour me rendre dans le service où j'ai été affecté pour la journée. En effet depuis mon diplôme j'exerce en tant qu'infirmer du pool et remplace au pied levé mes collègues absents...Ainsi tous les jours ou presque un nouveau service et tous les jours des patients différents à prendre en charge.

J'entre dans la salle de repos pour me faire couler un café. Quelque soit le service ce geste est devenu un rituel, puis j'arpente les couloirs pour rejoindre mes collègues de nuit et écouter la relève.

L'infirmière de nuit me présente brièvement les patients de mon secteur chambre par chambre :

- « À la 120 tu as Mr Rogue...tu verras il est bizarre » a-t-elle le temps de me préciser pendant que je m'étouffes avec ma gorgée de café...

Ai-je réellement bien entendu? Existerai-t-il un homonyme? Je prie Merlin pour que cette explication soit la bonne et que pour que ce qualificatif qu'elle a associé à ce nom ne soit qu'un pur hasard...Je bouge nerveusement sur ma chaise en inscrivant ce nom et demande l'air de rien :

- « Son prénom? »

- « Ah ouais même son prénom est bizarre, Severus, non mais comment on peut appeler son gosse comme ça? »

Je déglutit péniblement et participe à la plaisanterie

- « Ah ouais t'as raison » .

J'écoute la suite avec une grande attention.

- « Fracture comminutive jambe droite suite à une chute, on est à J14 du fixateur externe dont les soins sont à faire aujourd'hui, suite opératoire simple, 2 doigts mains gauches fracturés et plaie du cuir chevelu avec ablation des points hier dans la matinée, tu verras il est pas très causant... »

J'écoute le reste avec une attention toute relative, mes pensées étant résolument tournées vers la confrontation inévitable, avec ce professeur d'un autre monde...

Alors que j'effectue un premier tour pour les médicaments, la prise de constantes et les bilans sanguins du jour, je me surprends à décompter les chambres qui me séparent de lui...plus que 4

- « Bonjour Mde, vous avez bien dormi...à tout à l'heure »

Plus que 3... j'écoute vaguement les réponses qui me sont données...plus que 2...puis une...Voilà, déjà arrivé à la 120. Je regarde fixement cette porte, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas y voir à travers et pourtant, Merlin que j'aimerai avoir ce pouvoir en ce moment même...

Comment puis-je être aussi peu confiant à l'idée de revoir un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ?...Je prends une grande inspiration, toque à la porte et rentre avant de faire demi tour pour changer de métier...L'image d'un homme amaigri me frappe, mais c'est bien lui...Severus Rogue...Pendant la fraction de seconde où je l'observe je dis mon sempiternel :

- « Bonjour Mr Rogue »

Un soupir, son soupir m'interromps. Ma bouche s'assèche mes cordes vocales ne m'autorisent pas à poursuivre...

Je m'approche de lui, je constate qu'il a les yeux clos. Est-ce le sommeil, la douleur, ou moi...? Je ne veux pas le savoir...Sait-il déjà qui se tient devant lui ? Non...Pour vaincre mon inaction, je me concentre sur mes soins, les lui expliquent brièvement...

Un « sans blague » claque à mes oreilles alors que je m'efforce de maitriser ma voix et mes gestes...pour se faire, je me renferme un peu plus et me concentre sur la prise de paramètres... Son pouls vibre en même temps que sa voix résonne dans mon esprit, elle est tranchante, basse...sensuelle...non, mais...non, sarcastique...

Soudain son agitation me sort de ma torpeur, je maintiens son bras en glissant ma main dans la sienne...le contact m'électrise...Je prononce une banalité qui se veut rassurante. Sa tête est tournée vers moi, je peux sentir son regard s'accrocher à moi...Il sait, et il sait que je sais...Je quitte la chaleur de sa main à regret pour m'appliquer à préparer le matériel nécessaire à la prise de sang...Je ne sais comment agir et je lui tourne le dos...Seul moyen efficace de ne pas être soumis à son regard inquisiteur. Cependant j'explique le soin suivant comme à n'importe quel patient. Si tant est que je le considère comme tel...

Bordel Harry, il est ton maitre des potions, (non il était), mais pour ce que ça change. En quelque minutes, le monde auquel j'ai décidé de ne plus appartenir me rattrape et d'une drôle de façon...

Son interrogation me coupe dans mon débat intérieur, question que je trouve assez neutre vu la situation...Mais connaissant l'homme cela m'apparait comme une évidence...cela ne doit lui faire ni chaud, ni froid que je sois là...Bon réponds Harry.

Les mots qui suivent me semble tout droit sortis d'un de mes cours et je rigole presque à l'idée que je réponds comme un élève consciencieux le ferait devant son professeur...

Le Potter qu'il me jette à la figure durant le soin, m'indique définitivement que la situation lui est tout à fait égal et c'est avec un aplombs déconcertant que je lui affirme que je vais continuer à l'ignorer...que croit-il que parce qu'il à prononcer mon nom cela lui donne le droit de me traiter comme à l'époque...! MERDE!

* * *

**POV Severus**

La toilette...Un grand moment que je n'aurai pas connu, si je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital. L'aide soignante arrive, un sourire niais aux lèvres, ce qui à le don de m'irriter instantanément.

- « Allez Mr Rogue c'est l'heure de votre toilette »

Sa voix est perçante...Bon sang quel âge on me donne dans ce monde pour que l'on me parle sur ce ton...Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et je lui lance

- « Je ne suis pas un gamin de cinq ans, alors cessez de me parler ainsi »

- « Allez Mr Rogue on va avoir vite fait, il y en aura pas pour longtemps »

Merlin je ne suis pas un enfant mais un débile...plus qu'irrité, je m'agace...Elle tente de me découvrir, sans succès...Je me racle la gorge et adopte le même ton qu'elle. J'imite le son strident de sa voix

- « Mais en plus c'est qu'elle continue à me traiter comme un imbécile »

Je marque un point quand elle perd son sourire. Enfin l'humain se dévoile derrière ce robot automatique cependant sa voix reste la même

- « C'est mon travail Mr, je suis payer pour ça »

Le sourire réapparait et je m'énerve

- « Payé à quoi...Hein, à bafouer la dignité d'un homme diminué sur un lit d'hôpital, c'est ça? »

Elle me toise du regard et finalement c'est de l'animosité que j'y lis à l'instant. Bien, elle veut jouer, je suis plus fort qu'elle

- « Payé à me ridiculiser en me rappelant tous les jours que j'en suis réduit à avoir besoin d'une femme comme vous dans mes actes les plus simples...c'est ça votre travail Mde? »

Elle soupire, ferme les yeux, et la deux solutions s'offrent à moi, soit elle essaye de retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, soit elle effectue un petit décompte avant de me balancer à la tronche la bassine d'eau qu'elle tient dans ses mains...Ses yeux se rouvrent...3,2,1...0... je ferme les miens...et non...rien je suis tout sec, la bassine se pose sagement sur la table..

- « Non Mr, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis payé à ne pas vous laisser croupir dans votre crasse, mais si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, j'accède volontiers à votre demande...Bonne journée! »

Elle hausse légèrement le ton sur la fin de la phrase, et je rigole presque en prenant conscience que c'est vraiment un être humain capable de sentiments, me voilà rassuré...La porte claque et au final je me maudit car un petit coup d'eau sur la figure ne m'aurait pas fait de mal...Merde! Je prends le bouton rouge en main pour appeler de l'aide, mais j'assimile rapidement ce geste à une capitulation! Je regarde rageur mes doigts attelés, et je peste tout seul...Je me tords tant bien que mal, mon bras droit s'étire, s'étire, oui voilà mes doigts effleurent la bassine; la tablette roule doucement mais surement vers moi...Quand quelqu'un rentre sans prévenir. Je sursaute, mes doigts ripent sur le bord du récipient, en déversant tout son contenu dans mon lit et sur moi...

- Je m'exclame : « Bordel...vous ne pourriez pas frapper avant d'entrer » et je me pétrifie pour la seconde fois de la matinée devant...Potter!

Il arbore un sourire, mi amusé, mi triomphant...et me pique à nouveau

- « Besoin d'aide peut être...professeur... »

Par Merlin j'aurai pu le tuer sur place, si ce simple qualificatif ne m'avait pas autant étreint le cœur...OUI, Potter fait parti de mon monde...Il s'approche quand même dangereusement de mon lit, son sourire racoleur accroché aux lèvres et l'idée d'un avada revient comme une évidence.

- « Bien, voilà au moins une bonne raison de terminer ce que vous avez commencé..non? »

L'insolent...Il agite frénétiquement son pied sur une serviette pour éponger le sol et tout à coup se penche en avant pour finir le travail à la main...m'offrant une délicieuse vision de son postérieur moulé dans un pantalon blanc...laissant apparaître un joli boxer noir...qu'elle idée...

Bref, je m'arrache à la contemplation, quand il se relève aussi brusquement qu'il s'est baissé...Pourquoi je n'avais jamais remarqué que le cul de Potter était aussi distrayant...

Oh Merlin! Il suffit, ne me torturez plus, j'expierai mes fautes s'il le faut...

Alors que mon esprit divague...mon corps lui croit bon de s'éveiller...et lorsque mon érection naissante longe ma cuisse je décale légèrement ma jambe pour masquer ma réaction...

- « Bon et bien puisque Sandy ne veut plus jamais remettre les pieds ici...je crois que l'on va se voir plus longtemps que prévu, professeur Rogue... »

Encore une fois ce titre suivit de mon nom me tords les tripes...Je ne comprends que le sous entendue, dans la phrase de Potter, que quelques secondes plus tard...et je m'exclame aussitôt en me recouvrant jusqu'au menton :

- « Vous ne me toucherez pas! »

Je suis bien conscient qu'à l'instant je ressemble à un puceau qui a peur de l'autre et que cela rends mon ton que très, très peu menaçant...

La preuve en ai, le retour du sourire de Potter accompagné d'une lueur de défi qui vacille dans ces yeux...si...gryffondor...Et aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, cela est loin de me déplaire...

L'élève jadis arrogant et impétueux est de retour. Avec aujourd'hui une apparence d'homme et un cul à se damner...ce qui...ne gâche rien à la situation...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Chamboulé...Voilà un mot bien faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel je suis... Mon cœur tape si fort pour si peu...Je m'appuies contre la porte pour pallier ma fatigue soudaine...

Pourquoi me provoque-t-il cette réaction? Est-ce parce que je l'ai idéalisé durant 4 ans?

Quatre longues années à décortiquer ces souvenirs. Quatre longues années à me persuader que ce n'était pas par manque de courage que je n'allais pas au moins le remercier...

Peut être ai-je fuis la sorcellerie pour ne plus le revoir? Cette question émerge dangereusement dans mon esprit tourmenté...Merlin, la journée va être longue...

Un café et une clope s'impose...cette idée me donne un coup de fouet et c'est tasse brulante en main que je m'élance au dehors pour affronter l'air frais bienvenu.

Je tire sur la première staffe, comme si c'était une bouffée d'oxygène...Sale habitude que j'ai pris pendant mes études. Même si je sais que la nicotine est addictive je sais aussi qu'elle me calme et celle ci me fait un bien fou...Je resserre mes mains autours de cette tasse chaude et bois une gorgé pour me réchauffer. Ma collègue qui officie sur l'autre secteur me rejoint.

- «T'aurais pu m'appeler »

- « Oh excuse moi Emy je ne savais pas que tu fumais aussi » lui dis je en lui tendant mon briquet

- « Bah j'ai repris il y a 15 jours...Alors pas trop dur de tourner comme ça sur tout l'hôpital? »

Je m'engouffre dans cette conversation avec délice, tout plutôt que de penser à lui

- « Ben non au moins j'ai pas mal d'expérience, et puis c'est super intéressant »

- « C'est sûr...Alors la 120 »

Merde non...

- « Il t'en a fait voir un peu? »

Si elle savait, je réponds sans réfléchir

- « Oh non tu sais je pense qu'il était quand même assez surpris lui aussi de me voir, et puis j'ai l'habitude je connais son carac... »

Je mords ma langue pour ne pas en dire plus et je rattrape ma bourde comme je peux...

- « Oui j'ai l'habitude des patients récalcitrants, donc bon, lui ou un autre »

- « Oui bah t'as raison, on en a tous l'habitude, au bout d'un moment, par force » dit-elle résigné « Bon allez j'y retourne » rajoute-t-elle en écrasant sa cigarette..

J'en fais autant et rentre à mon tour. Au détour du couloir, Sandy, l'aide soignante, me percute et folle de rage me colle son tablier de plastic dans les mains :

- « Tiens t'a qu'à y aller toi...Non mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser insulter de la sorte, il se fou le doigt dans l'œil...Il...Il... »

Surpris je lui demande : « Attends, explique moi, de quoi tu parles au juste? »

- « Du mec de la 120 » hurle-t-elle en me menaçant de son index

OK, j'ai compris, décidément il n'a vraiment pas changer. La provocation reste son plus grand atout...J'écoute la scène que me décrit ma collègue et m'empêche de sourire. Ça lui ressemble tellement.

- « Allez laisse j'y vais... » réponse que je regrette assez rapidement au final. Il acceptera d'autant moins que se soit moi qui y aille mais je dois donner l'impression que je vais essayer de résoudre le problème.

Quand je passe le pas de sa porte c'est un maitre des potions trempé jusqu'au os, qui s'affiche devant moi...les insultes ne tardent pas...Mais je reste interdit face à la vision qu'il n'a pas conscience de m'offrir...Son torse à ½ dénudé, ruisselant d'eau, ses cheveux collés partiellement dans son cou et sa joue, ses tétons dressés par le froid qui le gagne, sa chemise mouillée moule son sexe presque visible en transparence...Et là l'image de mon professeur respectable, strict et froid s'effondre, pour laissé place à cet homme érotisé par la situation...Bordel Harry, bouge quand même, agit, ne lui saute pas dessus...Mes lèvres se fendent en un sourire :

- « Besoin d'aide peut être » dis-je non sans savoir à l'avance que cette toilette va être la plus difficile de ma courte carrière

* * *

**POV Severus**

La première chose qu'il entreprend c'est de me mettre au sec...il revient donc avec une paire de draps et une serviette qu'il me demande de glisser sur mon intimité avant d'enlever complètement ma chemise. Ses yeux qui ne peuvent soutenir mon regard et ses joues en feu le rendent presque attendrissant...j'ai dis presque...je m'engouffre donc dans la brèche béante de sa gêne.

- « Je rêve où l'idée de me voir nu vous dérange Potter? » dis-je

Il soupire...Je jubile, le gryffondor, sort ses griffes, me toise et se justifie

- « Non, ce qui me dérange c'est de ne pas respecter votre intimité professeur... »

Il marque un point mais continue :

- « Mais je rêve où l'idée que je puisse vous voir nu, ne vous dérange pas? »

OK, deux points pour gryffondor, zéro pour serpentard, le souaffle est remis en jeu...

J'abandonne cette esquisse de joute verbale trop tôt à mon goût et m'exécute, blessé dans mon égo en lui arrachant la serviette des mains...

Il savoure sa victoire en m'enlevant ma chemise...Par Merlin! Je suis soumis à un Potter et ce n'est que le début de mon humiliation...

Il passe et repasse avec une douceur infinie le gant sur mon visage puis descends sur mon torse...Je me tends quand je sens que son avant bras nu me frôle et je rassemble toutes mes forces pour ne pas frémir à ce simple et hasardeux contact...Il rompt le silence :

- « Ça va ce n'est pas trop chaud? »

Argh, par Merlin, l'eau n'est pas chaude, mais l'association d'idée que je fais à l'énoncé de ce vulgaire adjectif, oui...Pourquoi je réagis ainsi, mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il m'abandonne lâchement pour se donner à ce fichu Potter...Bordel vite une réponse :

- « Non ça ira » je mens mal

Il essaye d'entamer une conversation civilisé et je le remercierai presque de détourner mon attention de ses mains qui se baladent sur mon corps.

- « Alors, comment vous avez fait votre compte? »

Il me sèche pendant que je lui donne une explication brève

- « Comment cela ce fait que personne ne soit venu vous chercher depuis tout ce temps? »

Son manque de jugeote me fatigue

- « Potter, en général, durant les vacances scolaire, personne ne se préoccupe ni de ce que je peux faire, ni d'où je suis et je me vois mal envoyer un hibou ou même envoyer un patronus à l'aide de ma baguette, transformant sur son passage cet hôpital en un seul et même service de psychiatrie ! »

- « Oui c'est sûr » M'accorde-t-il tout en se couchant à moitié sur moi pour me sécher le bras droit...

Bon sang! Il me met au supplice! J'ai un léger mouvement de recul quand il s'affale sur moi. Mais constate que je ne peux pas allez bien loin. Le tissu rêche de sa tenue rentre en contact avec ma peau, ma chair de poule se dresse, et je le regarde sortir sa langue mutine, réflexe certainement provoqué par l'effort d'étirement...Oh Merlin!

Sa chaleur me quitte...

- « Voilà pour le haut! »

Il se racle la gorge se qui ne m'annonce rien de bon...

- « Bien je vais...je...oui...je vais faire votre toilette intime maintenant »

Merde, non...pas ça...tout mais pas ça...Pourtant je retire ma serviette avec un air aussi détaché que possible...Voilà c'est fait :

- « Ben allez-y Potter, faites! »

Ces yeux sont rivés sur cette partie de mon anatomie que j'essaye encore de contrôler...Il fixe mon sexe avec fascination et je sens que le self contrôle dont j'ai fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant défaille légèrement...Ledit membre commence à durcir...OK pensée horrifiante...Allez...Ah oui...Mc Gonagal !...voilà Mc Gonagal ! en petite tenue fera l'affaire...J'inspire et expire doucement. Self contrôle!

La scène se déroule au ralenti...si bien que je peux compter chaque goutte d'eau qui retombe bruyamment dans la bassine lorsque Potter essore son gant...Sa main s'approche...Me touche... Ah merde, je pince mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir, alors que ma main gauche valide froisse le draps et s'y accroche si fort qu'elle pourrait le déchirer...

Mc go, Mc go, ne cesse de me répéter mon esprit tourmenté tout en fermant les yeux malgré moi...

Il m'enserre le membre avec dextérité et l'image de la directrice s'étiole tout doucement pour laisser place à Potter qui me masturbe...dans un contexte beaucoup plus approprié...

Rhaaaa mon râle en silencieux quand je sens les prémices d'une érection se profiler...Merde...Merde...je rouvre les yeux, en espérant que la réalité soit bien moins excitante et coupera les effets de mon ascension mal venue...Mais non...grosse erreur que de le regarder faire, sa langue a retrouvé appui sur sa lèvre supérieure et je le vois me décalotter délicatement pour atteindre mon gland...Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il est entrain de susciter chez moi, mais à l'allure où vont les choses il va vite le comprendre...

Sa main me quitte enfin, mais peu de temps. Il répète les même geste afin de me rincer...Et voilà je bande...Bordel, triste constatation, je bande parce que Potter me lave...Merde!

Ces joues sont cramoisies et mon état d'excitation en déduit, à tort, qu'il se trouve dans le même état que moi...je m'auto persuade que non...Ce que je lis dans son regard n'est simplement que de la gêne et rien d'autre...oui...de la gêne...Il a même la décence de ne pas faire de remarque blessante et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant...Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me justifier :

- « Réaction purement physique... » dis-je dans un raclement de gorge

Cette phrase le sort de sa torpeur :

- « Oh oui...je...ne... vous inquiétez pas...je... ce n'est pas grave » m'affirme-t-il en laissant retomber la serviette sur mon étendard...

Ce que je trouve, d'un point de vue tout à fait personnel, idiot et ridicule d'essayer d'étouffer une érection...mais passons...

- « Tournez vous » m'ordonne-t-il soudain

Stupéfait je balbutie « Par...Pardon? »

- « Ben oui, je...je vais faire le dos...et...je euh...les fesses »

Je le maudit pour les 4 générations à venir mais me tourne docilement. N'ayant de toute façon que peu d'option, je m'accroche à la barrière pour m'y aider...

Je le vois contourner mon lit pour allez changer l'eau souillé et froide...quand il revient je plisse discrètement les yeux et épie son entrejambe espérant y deviner un début de bosse...mais sa tenue arrive à mi cuisse et trop ample pour me cacher son état...Merde!

Mon dos est propre et sec quand je sens deux mains soigneusement huilés me masser depuis le cou jusqu'aux omoplates...et là le gémissement que j'étouffe depuis le début sort de façon inexpliqué...personne ne m'avait jamais fais cela...Hummmmm et c'est bon...mes yeux ce ferment pour savourer le moment...je sens son souffle chaud se rapprocher de mon oreille il m'y murmure :

- « Détendez vous professeur... »

Il en a de bonne lui...en tout cas si c'est un jeu de mot il est très mauvais!

Ses mains me quittent et le moment fatidique arrive. Celui où mon séant est mis à l'honneur...une fesse après l'autre Potter s'applique à me frotter vigoureusement...et je le soupçonne de vouloir faire retomber...si je puis dire... la pression...

Maaaiiiis non, je sens un doigt, le majeur, plus proéminent que les autres remonter à travers le gant...depuis mes bourses la ligne de mes fesses...rencontrant au passage mon anus sensible...Je me contracte aussitôt et ne peux laisser échapper un long soupir...Mais l'écho qu'il me renvoie, témoigne que Potter en fait de même...Oh Bordel...Pourquoi me fait-il subir cela...est-ce par vengeance...

Tandis que je me débat avec mes démons des gestes identiques se répètent...Et rien que d'imaginer que c'est une simple serviette qui me sépare réellement de ses doigts, je bande encore plus...je ne me retient plus et j'halète quand il me rince et me sèche...Je suis parfaitement ridicule mais peu importe...

J'attends qu'il m'annonce, à contre cœur, et en bon professionnel qu'il est, de me retourner car la toilette est terminée...Le silence est là et rien ne vient...aucun mot...

Par contre le poids que je sens tout à coup dans mon lit m'inquiète, et le corps chaud qui se colle au mien ne me rassure pas le moins du monde...

Suis-je en proie à des hallucinations ? Cela ce pourrait bien...

Mais ce souffle chaud, balaye mon cou, la main qui caresse mon ventre pour se glisser sous cette fichu serviette est douce...Et mon érection grandit encore quand elle se retrouve enserrée dans un étau de doigts...Non cela ne peut être une hallucination...Je l'entends murmurer :

- « Chutttt! Laissez vous faire »

Oh que oui je me laisse faire, les premiers va et viens sur mon sexe...me rendent fou...et tout à coup plus rien...mon lit est vide, j'ai froid...et pire Potter contourne encore une fois mon lit, bassine en main...Bordel oui c'était bien une hallucination...

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, il se dirige droit vers mon armoire...Je le vois fouiller dans mes vêtements sans comprendre...Il se retourne d'un bloc, baguette en main. Ses yeux sont emplis de désir et d'excitation. Il laisse courir le morceaux de bois sur ses lèvres.

- « J'ai toujours rêvé de tenir votre baguette dans mes mains » Dit-il avant de happer d'un coup de langue le bout de mon instrument...

Sa pulsion est accompagnée d'un lent va et vient de la main qui sublime l'objet...

Rhhhhaaaaaaaa, mais de quelle baguette parle-t-il?

Son attitude m'amuse autant qu'elle m'excite...

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple baguette magique puisse être érotisée de la sorte...En deux temps la porte est verrouillée et ma jambe débarrassée du dispositif encombrant...Puis la baguette semble l'amuser encore, il la jauge du regard...et la plaque contre son torse...lentement elle descend et longe sa cuisse, pour remonter en entrainant au passage sa fichu tenue...

Victoire Potter bande!

Ah, ah, Merlin ce n'est ni une hallucination ni un cauchemar, mais bel et bien un rêve que m'offre Potter...Incrédule mes yeux se détachent de son entrejambe et son expression m'arrache un sourire...Ses sourcils sont levés, signature dont je croyais être le seul capable jusque là...Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre durant tout le spectacle...Il revient vers moi, un haut blanc s'écrase au sol. Le pantalon le rejoint et le fameux boxer noir aussi...C'est à présent un corps chaud et nu qui se presse contre moi...et des poumons qui s'emplissent fébrilement de mon odeur...

Ah, Ah Merlin, je ne suis donc pas fou !

* * *

**POV Harry**

Bon sang à quel moment précis je perds pieds, je ne peux le certifier...Mais le toucher, le voir bander sous mes doigts, n'arrange rien...Mon entrejambe se sent à l'étroit et une chaleur que je n'explique pas m'envahit...Merlin faite que cela cesse...! Guidé par mes pulsions et mon désir grandissant, je m'allonge à ces côtés.

Je m'attends à tout moment à être éjecté du lit sans ménagement mais l'agressivité ne vient pas, le rejet non plus. Il n'est plus qu'halètement quand je me colle enfin à lui...Mes doigts l'effleurent et je murmure à son oreille...j'enserre son membre dur et le caresse doucement...Quand je réalise que si quelqu'un rentre je suis radié à vie de l'ordre infirmier...je le quitte à regret et prends machinalement la bassine...Je fuis à la salle de bain...il semble aussi perdu que moi...

Appuyer au lavabo, je m'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion...je me passe une main sur le visage...Que suis-je sur le point de faire...je presse mon sexe comme pour être certain de ce qui m'arrive...je soupire...

Puis je m'élance à nouveau, n'écoutant que mon désir je me dirige vers l'armoire pour y trouver sa baguette...

Celle-ci en main je prononce quelques mots, qui me semblent sortis tous droit d'un mauvais film porno...avant de lui donner la preuve de mon excitation qu'il cherchait quelques instants auparavant...Mes joues sont en feu et ma conscience me crie d'arrêter tant qu'il est temps...mais non je poursuis, encouragé pas la lueur que je lis dans ses yeux et que je ne lui connaissais pas...

Je verrouille la porte et fait disparaître son fixateur métallique...

Je le rejoint enfin, nu cette fois-ci. Je m'imbrique à lui pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé... J'enserre son thorax de mon bras gauche et laisse courir ma main de ci delà...Elle remonte dans son cou pour écarter les longs cheveux qui me barrent le passage...Je prend sa carotide d'assaut, l'embrasse, la lèche...il a un goût si chaud et sucré, que je m'en délecte...

Je lui laisse une marque imposante et rouge...Puis je l'oblige à tourner son visage vers moi et prend ses lèvres sans ménagement. Il réponds à mon baiser avec une telle avidité qu'il me mords. Nous avons tellement faim l'un de l'autre que nous sommes presque violents...Enfin rassasié, la tendresse reprends le dessus.

Toujours dans la même position je caresse ma queue contre ces fesses, tandis que ma main s'occupe de son membre. J'aime à le sentir onduler sous moi, impatient...Quand sa voix rauque et suave me demande

- « Dites Potter, vous avez décidé de me torturer ? »

- « Hummm, peut-être bien professeur... » Dis-je en titillant son lobe d'oreille

Décidant de mettre fin au supplice que représentent ces préliminaires, pour nous deux, je glisse un doigt dans sa bouche, puis un deuxième...Il me les sucent avec application et dextérité...une fois suffisamment humide je pénètre enfin dans son intimité chaude et étroite...Il ne réprime plus ses gémissements qu'il essaye malgré tout d'étouffer dans l'oreiller...

Quittant sa chaleur, je me penche pour me saisir du tube de vaseline que j'ai laissé à portée sur le chevet...Une fois prêt tous les deux, je m'enfouis lentement en lui...ma lenteur est presque douleur mais je me refuse à le blesser...Il s'accroche à la barrière fermement et se positionne pour me donner plus d'amplitude. Je cherche doucement et sais que j'ai trouvé quand j'entends un râle de plaisir sortir de sa bouche...J'intensifie mes mouvements...je ferme les yeux...ma main est plaquée sur sa hanche...nos gémissements se confondent...

Soudain je me saisie de sa queue laissée à l'abandon...Je suce un morceau de peau à la base de son cou en y laissant encore mon empreinte...Je vais et je viens.

Sa main gauche m'attrape fermement la nuque...Mon nez s'enfouit dans sa masse de cheveux...Je m'emplis de son odeur...et me libère en lui...ma main le flatte encore et il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre dans un gémissement jouissif.

Affalé sur lui, le souffle court, la fatigue m'étreint déjà...Je voudrais ne plus bouger. Et pourtant une question me vient rapidement à l'esprit...

Et maintenant?

Je le serre si fort que je pourrai lui briser une ou deux côtes, son cœur, fait écho au mien...

Quand tout à coup l'idylle est brisée, la réalité me rattrape...

Ma collègue est en train de tambouriner sur la porte, inquiète de savoir pourquoi je sonne et pourquoi la porte est fermé...Je bouge enfin et je vois horrifié sous mon genoux, le bouton d'alarme que dans l'étreinte j'ai déclenché...

- « Harry, Harry, réponds, tu vas bien? »

Je me lève rapidement alors que mon amant ne bouge pas. Je le regarde de bas en haut.

Regrette-t-il déjà ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Il est beau, là étendu, sa peau est blanche et laisse apparaître quelques gouttes de sueur...

Bordel ce moment aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à nous...Ma collègue commence à s'impatienter. Nu, je m'approche de la porte, j'y colle mon front et d'un doigts lascif j'arrête le voyant rouge...Je me force à dire

- « Ça va, ça va, Sandy, j'avais pas fais gaffe, j'ai du sonner en remettant la barrière... »

- « Pourquoi t'as fermé? » Dit-elle en insistant sur la poignée

- « À la demande du patient » Je balbutie pris de court

- « Bon la 123 t'attends pour son pansement »

- « OK, j'arrive, j'en ai pour une minute »

Tout à coup paniqué et ne sachant que faire, ou dire, je fais réapparaitre son fixateur externe. Je nous jette un sort de nettoyage rapide et je renfile ma tenue aussi vite que je l'avais quitté...Rogue, ne bouge toujours pas...Il ne fait même pas l'effort de se retourner...Vexé, je replace la barrière, me penche pour embrasser son épaule. Seule accessibilité qu'il m'accorde. Dans le mouvement ma main se pose sur son bras que j'étreins dans l'espoir qu'il me regarde. Mais il n'en fait rien...Je perçois à peine sa respiration et lui murmure un désolé que je trouve mal approprié aussitôt prononcé...Je m'éloigne en laissant sa baguette non loin de lui...et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée je referme la porte de sa chambre dans un état seconds...

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je suis là étendue sur ce lit, qui quelques minutes plus tôt était vide...Sa main effleure encore mon sexe, son souffle balaye mon cou...Mais la réalité me rattrape bien trop vite...Le bruit des sonnettes, une ou deux personnes qui parlent dans le couloir, pire quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte...Je sens Harry me quitter, pour aller répondre aux interrogations de sa collègue...Les mots que j'entends me pétrifient : « Patient » « ...une minute... » Voilà ce que je représente pour lui. Voilà le temps qu'il m'accorde après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous...

Je le déteste.

Je ne trouve même pas le courage d'affronter son regard quand je sens qu'il fait réapparaitre mon attelage. Le baiser et la légère pression qu'il exerce sur mon bras me donne un vague espoir...mais le désolé qui vient ensuite m'achève aussitôt.

Désolé de quoi...De partir comme un gamin pris en faute ou désolé de ce qu'il vient de faire...La porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Il est parti, me laissant là, désemparé, perdu...

Rageur, je me remets comme je peux sur le dos...Je me saisis vivement de ma baguette, je la jauge d'un œil noir. J'en goute l'extrémité pour chercher la saveur qu'il y a laissé...Voilà ce à quoi je suis réduis, voilà ce à quoi il m'a réduit.

Va-t-il me rajouter à son palmarès?

J'arrange mes couvertures et glisse mon arme dessous...Merlin je jure que si Potter franchit une nouvelle fois le seuil de ma porte un Avada lui réglera son compte !

* * *

**POV Harry**

Sandy s'inquiète à nouveau de mon état :

- « T'es sûr que ça va? »

- « Oui, puisque je te le dis »

Je réponds, l'air absent. Mes doigts effleurent mes lèvres encore rougit, pour retrouver la chaleur des siennes. Elle n'insiste pas et je m'engouffre à la 123, set à pansement en main.

Le reste de la matinée se passe en un éclair...Quand 12h00 sonne, le chirurgien débarque pour effectuer sa visite...Je le suis donc de chambre en chambre, obéissant à ses ordres, exécutant les tâches qu'il m'octroie comme un bon petit infirmier que je suis.

- « Ah, s'exclame-t-il, la 120, Rogue, c'est ça? »

J'acquiesce silencieux. Il claque des doigts et je comprends qu'il veut les clichés pris la veille...Il rentre dans la chambre sans frapper. Je reste misérablement sur le pas de la porte. Le médecin ne prends même pas la peine de le saluer et se dirige vers la clarté que lui offre la fenêtre, pour regarder les radios.

- « Bien, ça se solidifie, doucement mais surement, je pense que d'ici 5-6 jours je retirerai le fixateur. »

Je note ce qu'il me dicte quand il me hèle :

- « Hmm, Herny, son traitement »

Je ne rectifie pas son lapsus, mais je lui en veux de m'obliger à rentrer. Les yeux résolument baissés sur le dossier, je lui tends la liste demandé...À ma grande surprise l'erreur de prénom choque mon patient/amant et il le corrige visiblement irrité :

- « C'est Harry! »

Le docteur le regarde de toute sa hauteur, sans comprendre, ainsi il répète en me désignant du doigt et en rivant ses yeux aux miens :

- « Son prénom, c'est Harry! »

Merlin, il ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi, même durant notre récent ébat...je m'en trouve troublé...Faites qu'il cesse de m'observer comme cela

- « Oui, peu importe » réponds l'homme « Harry » consent-il à poursuivre « Taux de plaquettes? »

- « 200 000 » dis je en lui tendant les résultats, fraichement reçu du laboratoire

- « Bien, la douleur, Mr Rogue? »

Il ne cesse de me fixer, son regard me brule, les interrogations muettes que j'y décèle me mettent mal à l'aise...

- « Laquelle? » réponds-t-il sèchement, la tristesse qu'il laisse transparaitre me déchire; il secoue la tête et se détourne de moi , « C'est supportable! »

- « Dans ce cas, je diminue les antalgiques, Herny, euh Harry, on passe à 2 comprimés de Topalgic 50 par jour »

Le chirurgien sort de sa chambre, je lui murmure

- « Je reviens »

* * *

**POV Severus**

Quand je le revoie en fin de matinée, toute idée d'assassinat m'a quitté...Il est en présence de ce foutu chirurgien à qui je dois ce foutu matos...

Il se prends pour Merlin en personne. Enfin je crois que chez les moldus c'est Dieu.

Il rentre dans ma chambre sans frapper et qui plus est, laisse Harry dans son sillon...Je l'écoute s'auto complimenter sur son travail... Quand je l'entends se tromper sur le prénom de mon jeune amant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le corriger et de planter mon regard dans un océan vert de surprise...Je suis conscient que je ne l'ai jamais appelé ainsi et l'utilisation de son prénom fait son effet...Ah, Ah! J'accorde une oreille peu attentive à cet homme à l'égo surdimensionné pour me perdre dans la contemplation de son infirmier si dévoué. Le médecin sort de la chambre. Harry le suit à grand pas mais se retourne pour me rassurer de son retour...

Pourtant bien après le déjeuner c'est une infirmière féminine qui pénètre dans ma prison :

- « Bonjour je suis Emy, je viens vous faire les soins sur... »

- Je la coupe : « Où est Harry? »

- « Oh, il a pris le relais sur mon secteur, il y a eu une urgence et comme je n'avais pas fini de manger, il a eu la gentillesse d'y aller... »

Je ne décèle aucune trace d'hésitation dans sa voix. La réponse semble réaliste...

Va-t-il tout de même revenir, comme il me l'a promit...?

19h sonne et c'est la même infirmière qui m'a fait mon injection et encore la même qui m'a donné mon traitement...

19h je sais que c'est la fin de service de l'équipe de jour...

La tristesse m'envahit, la colère ensuite...Il aurait pu trouver au moins 5 minutes...

Puis après tout pour se dire quoi...

C'était génial, à dans quatre ans...Argh, je me sens ridicule à l'avoir attendu toute l'après midi, comme une midinette de 15 ans...

Foutu Potter tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser dans cet état là.

Les minutes s'égrènent douloureusement et à 19h30, tout espoir m'a quitté. Un coup est donné à ma porte. Je sais déjà que c'est l'équipe de nuit qui vient se présenter et me dire

- « Que si j'ai le moindre soucis je n'hésite pas à sonner. »...si il savait...

Comme au matin je ferme les yeux...mes yeux si surpris de le revoir ce matin...se mettrai presque à pleurer, si je luttai pour les garder ouvert en cet instant...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Alors que je termine ma pause déjeuner, une aide soignante arrive paniqué dans la salle de repos...

- « Vite le retour de bloc de la 126, s'enfonce... »

Je fais signe à Emy que j'y vais pour qu'elle puisse terminer de manger...une heure plus tard, la catastrophe est évitée de peu...mais le patient est indemne...Quand je rejoins Emy, elle a déjà accueillis une entrée...Elle me tends ses transmissions écrites et me dit :

- « On échange... »

Ces yeux m'implorent silencieusement et je comprends qu'elle a eu une matinée difficile...À contre cœur j'accepte...

En gardant à l'esprit que je lui ai promis de revenir...

19h, je termine la relève, fatigué, je cours me changer...comme au matin je me lave les mains et épaule mon sac à dos...Je reste cependant immobile...

Les doutes et questions m'embrouillent l'esprit...Puis je décide qu'une promesse est une promesse...

En civil cette fois, je rebrousse chemin...Quand je reviens dans le service, ma collègue de nuit est surprise :

- « T'as oublié quelque chose? »

- « Oh oui si on veux... »

Mon cœur résonne jusqu'à mes tempes...j'attrape un document dans la salle de soins et le lis en diagonale...Je m'exclame :

- « Parfait » et m'élance vers la 120, vers mon destin...

* * *

**POV Severus**

Les pas du soignant s'approche vivement de mon lit, sa respiration est courte, je dirai même qu'il est essoufflé...Le silence m'inquiète...curieux j'ouvre les yeux...Merlin...Potter est là, devant moi droit comme un piquet, papier en main...

- « Tiens, tiens Saint Potter le retour, qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là, votre service est terminé, non? »

- « Effectivement, j'ai terminé, mais je vous avais dis que je reviendrai, alors me voilà »

- « Et alors...que dois je en conclure...que vous rendez visite à tout vos patient de la journée pour leur souhaiter une bonne et agréable nuit c'est ça? »

Il s'est changé, et je dois dire que Potter en civil est tout aussi attrayant que Potter déguisé en infirmier...

Il me réponds avec un sourire ravageur...

- « Non, je rends visite seulement à ceux, avec qui, j'ai fais l'amour pendant mon service »

Sa réplique me cloue sur place, alors qu'il prends une chaise pour s'assoir à mon chevet.

- « Tenez, cela pourrai vous intéresser... » Me dit-il

Il me tends la feuille au allure de document officiel. Je plisse les yeux et lis à voix haute :

- « Déclaration de sortie contre avis médical » Je le regarde à nouveau « Et alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse Potter? »

- « C'est Harry, comme vous l'avez si bien fais remarquez au chirurgien tout à l'heure, et pour vous répondre, si vous signez le document, vous sortez dans la minute qui suit »

- « Et où voulez vous que j'aille, Harry, avec ce machin » dis je en désignant ma jambe

- « C'est un fixateur externe » S'amuse-t-il à me corriger « Et vous pourriez venir chez moi, si vous le souhaitez »

- « C'est une plaisanterie » je n'ose y croire

- « Non une proposition » dit-il calmement

- « Sérieusement »

- Il sourit : « Oui, sérieusement, aujourd'hui je représente, votre seul moyen de sortir d'ici »

- « Ce matin oui, c'est ce que tu représentais, mais ce soir tu es bien plus à mes yeux que tu ne l'a jamais été »...

Nooooonnnn! Je ne peux pas avoir dis cela à voix haute...non, non, non...

Mais, le sourire triomphant de Potter m'indique que si...

Il a la sympathie de ne faire aucune remarque et poursuit :

- « Je compte vous débarrasser dès ce soir de ce...machin, comme vous l'appelez et je m'engage à m'occuper de votre rééducation, enfin si vous acceptez... »

Je ne sais que répondre et le semblant de cohabitation qui s'affiche devant mes yeux, m'effraie quelque peu...

- « Potter, je suis un patient très demandeur, très exigeant aussi »

« Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple patient pour moi »

Merlin il me tue

- « Et puis, si je peux me permettre, j'ai eu un petit aperçu aujourd'hui, sur le type de patient que vous pouvez être...et... » il hésite « sur l'homme que j'ai envie de découvrir et puis si je peux vous supporter convalescent, il se peut que j'aime à vivre avec l'homme rétablit...aussi pénible soit-il »

Bon sang mais c'est bien plus qu'une proposition qu'il me fait là...

S'en rend-t-il bien compte?

- « Alors verdict ? » s'impatiente-t-il

- « J'accepte! »

Je suis fou c'est une certitude

L'infirmière de nuit entre à ce moment là et j'entends encore une phrase surréaliste venant de mon infirmier désormais personnel

- « C'est bon Caro, je m'en occupe c'est mon patient, il est à moi, et il sera bien plus encore s'il le souhaite »

Son ton est possessif et je m'efforce de ne pas glousser devant tant de mièvrerie...je roule des yeux, il m'arrache un baiser à faire devenir cet hôpital un seul et même service de psychiatrie...Merlin...j'aime la folie, sa folie, notre folie !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Bêta reader : Cleo Mc phee, que je remercie pour me corriger mais également pour me conseiller et m'encourager

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

**POV Harry**

Voilà, ceci aurait pu être le clap de fin, la fin de l'histoire. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Ils vécurent heureux et blablabla...Avec tout ce déluge de bons sentiments, on aurait presque pu coller, une jolie musique romantique, à la façon film moldu. Pour laisser libre court à l'imagination des spectateurs...enfin plutôt des lecteurs dans ce cas précis...Et bien non, c'est maintenant, que tout commence...!

Une fois la formalité de sortie signée par le médecin de garde, me voilà, chariot en main, maître des potions dessus, arpentant les longs couloirs de l'établissement endormi...

Aucune parole n'est prononcé, me laissant le champs libre, pour songer à cette étrange cohabitation...

Quelques points m'inquiètent :

1ère chose mon appartement est trop petit pour nous permettre de nous accorder un minimum d'intimité; un aménagement s'impose,

2ème chose, et non des moindres, le bordel qui y règne va certainement l'incommoder rapidement; il va falloir y remédier...

3ème et dernier détail non négligeable, comment va-t-on se supporter?

Car, professeur pendant 7 ans, relation professeur/élevé OK. Une journée à l'hosto, relation soignant/soigné passe encore...amant dans cette même journée, monumental, certes, mais ça commence déjà à faire...Alors partagé le quotidien...cela me paraît tout à coup insurmontable...

Ma réflexion s'interrompt, quand je sens l'air frais, remplir mes poumons. Arrivé à ma voiture, je m'attèle à l'installer correctement. Moteur en route, je coupe la musique, nécessaire quand je suis seul, mais assourdissante si je veux avoir une conversation civilisée...

Problème, pas une banalité ne me traverse l'esprit.

J'allume une clope, tout en gardant un œil sur la route et finalement c'est lui qui rompt le silence :

- « Pourquoi vous faites cela Potter? »

- « Oh! La fumée vous dérange, pardon je... » je me sens gêné

- « Non...mais...non »

Suis-je naïf?

- « Pourquoi vous m'accueillez chez vous, pourquoi? » insiste-t-il

Aïe, il attaque déjà les explications...Éluder la question me paraît raisonnable...j'opte pour le seconds degrés :

- « Par pitié...certainement! »

Mauvaise idée, il m'assassine d'un regard noir, bien mérité...Néanmoins, j'éclate de rire. La nervosité, la fatigue et la situation incongrue, aidant. Ça à l'air de le détendre, puisque je le vois esquisser un sourire du coin de l'œil...Je retrouve mon souffle et je rassemble mes pensées pour lui donner une réponse :

- « Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas, je... » Whaou, explication claire Harry continue... « Il me semble que c'est une proposition honnête... » Rhaaa, c'est nul... « Et puis c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, pour que nous soyons...pour que...pour vous gardez avec moi... » C'est mieux, mais je murmure la fin de la phrase en ayant peur de sa réaction, à l'évocation de cet aveu...

- « Merci... » Lâche-t-il sincère

- Je me détends à nouveau : «Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

- « N'en faites pas trop quand même Potter, vous perdez en crédibilité. »

OK, j'arrête, mais je ne saurai pas le seul à me justifier ce soir...oh non!

- « Et vous? »

- « Quoi moi? » il se place sur la défensive

- « Ben oui, pourquoi vous avez acceptez? »

- « Suis-je obligé de vous répondre? »

- « Je l'ai fait »

Merlin, il a le don de me rendre nerveux...Je tire sur ma cigarette pour masquer mon embarras.

- « Disons que c'est la seule proposition qui m'a été faite pour sortir de ce foutu hôpital... »

Je déglutis...il se tait. Est ce de l'hésitation ou tout simplement la fin de sa phrase...Il se racle la gorge, je jette ma clope par la fenêtre

- « Et puis après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... »

Je m'en allume une autre

- « Acceptez me semblait, une évidence »

- « Vous _semblait_? » je m'inquiète

- « C'était une évidence, oui... »

L'utilisation de l'imparfait me glace le sang

- « _C'était?_ »

- « Dîtes Potter, c'est moi, ou il y a de l'écho, _c'est_ une évidence que j'accepte pour rester à vos côtés, cette réponse vous convient, je reformule peut être... »

Je l'ai énervé et quand il commence il ne sait pas s'arrêter...

- « Ou vous voulez que je me mette à genoux, et que je vous baise les pieds en signe de reconnaissance »

Une image mentale s'anime aussitôt et la réplique ambigüe ne tarde pas

- « Vous mettre à genoux...oui professeur...me baisez les pieds par contre je suis septique,...je connais un moyen beaucoup plus attrayant pour me remercier... »

- « Potter! » s'exclame-t-il « Il suffit, vous êtes tout simplement fatigant »

Hi hi...je rêve ou il rougit...

- « C'est Harry! »

- « Bien, dans ce cas appelez moi Severus » me suggère-t-il sèchement encore sous le coup de la colère

Alors que je me gare et lui signifie que nous sommes arrivés, ce trajet m'apparait déjà comme un premier pas dans notre...relation...!

* * *

**POV Severus**

Le premier qualificatif qui me vient quand je rentre dans l'appartement est : exigüe... Seul mot que je trouve pour décrire l'endroit...

Exténué, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur la décoration et encore moins sur la pagaille qui règne dans un si petit espace...

Il contourne mon fauteuil et s'affale sur son canapé blanc...Il croise négligemment ses jambes sur sa table basse et...semble déjà avoir oublié ma présence...

Je me racle la gorge pour me manifester avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il sursaute :

- « Oh, pardon, je...oui...je, j'arrive »

Il revient avec sa baguette et fait disparaître successivement mon atèle et mon fixateur...Je tends et détends mes articulations enfin libérées mais toujours douloureuses...

Il me mets en garde en voyant la grimace qui se dessine sur mon visage

- « Allez-y doucement quand même... »

Sans prêter attention à ces conseils, j'entreprends de me lever.

Je prends appui sur mes bras...et grosse erreur...le fauteuil roulant n'est pas freiner. Il fait marche arrière sous mon poids...Ma jambe encore faible ne me permets pas de m'assurer un équilibre suffisant et je m'affale lourdement sur la moquette...

A un tape cul mémorable, se joint un Potter mesquin :

- « Je vous l'avez dis! »

- « Oui, bon, ça va, aidez moi à me relever, plutôt! »

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me donne simplement un appui pour me remettre d'aplombs, je le vois fondre sur moi...Il passe un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos...En une demie seconde me voilà soulever comme un poids plume, plaquer contre le torse de Potter, mes mains nouées sur sa nuque...Nos visages sont si proches...j'ai l'impression que ses lèvres viennent doucement à la rencontre des miennes...ce serait l'instant idéal...pour...

Ben non...Il me déplace jusqu'au canapé et me dépose comme un fardeau que je suis...

Acculé par mon poids il bascule sur moi, sa joue frôle la mienne et sans préambule il m'étreint avec une force incroyable...je ne sais comment interpréter le moment..Puis il se détache sans un regard, sans une justification, pour retourner, baguette en main, à sa première idée...

Je l'entends murmurer quelques sorts afin d'aménager une seconde pièce...et ne peux m'empêcher de le chambrer sur l'utilisation de la magie dans ce monde...si...moldu :

- « Je suis heureux de savoir que vous maitriser encore quelques sorts de bases... »

- « Ne vous ai-je pas prouver un peu plutôt dans la journée, que je savais encore manier la baguette avec dextérité, professeur »

Je chasse une poussière imaginaire sur mon épaule pour me donner un air détaché et je réponds :

- « Moui, effectivement, mais peut mieux faire je pense Potter »

- « Laissez-moi en le temps cher _colocataire_ »

Les sous entendues m'amusent...et je dois bien lui reconnaître une certaine qualité à les utilisés à bon escient.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, il me lance fier de lui, en bon maitre de maison :

- « Votre chambre est prête, Monsieur, lit à baldaquin et salle de bain attenante, cela vous convient-il » dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour me laisser entrevoir son travail

- « Le confort me semble relatif mais étant donné ma position de _colocataire_, je ne ferai pas la fine bouche »

Le mot colocataire sonne faux à mon goût, mais comment nous considérer autrement ?

J'émets le souhait d'aller me coucher, rapidement...Il me tends, les cannes anglaise qu'il a emprunté à l'hôpital et m'aide à me lever en me soutenant par le bras...

- « Je ne vous autorise pas encore l'appui, car la consolidation n'est pas effective, vous verrez j'ai disposé sur votre chevet, quelques potions, pour accélérez la reconstruction osseuse tout en évitant la douleur »

Sa maitrise dans le domaine médical, me fascine, son phrasé m'impressionne...si bien que j'opine du chef sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- « Merci Docteur! »

Mais il semble outré, pire insulté

- « Merlin m'en préserve, je sais que vous m'avez toujours considérez comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, mais je ne fais pas parti de leurs castes, et n'en serait jamais...Ne me comparez pas à eux...Ils...Les médecins sont égocentriques, imbus de leur personne et nous traitent comme des moins que rien »

Contrit, je m'excuse, surpris d'avoir déclencher un argumentaire aussi virulent...Je prends congés en claudiquant sur mes béquilles...

Je m'affale avec bonheur sur le lit, je n'ai pas le courage de me déshabiller. J'avale mes potions, non sans les avoirs examinés avant...vieux réflexe paranoïaque et je me glisse entre les draps si accueillant.

Avant de me laisser gagner par le sommeil, je m'aperçois qu'il a également installé le même dispositif de sonnette qu'à l'hôpital...

Passant et repassant le cordon dans mes doigts, je prends alors conscience de la portée de son engagement envers moi...avant de me faire happer par les songes.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je m'empêche d'éclater de rire en le voyant tomber mollement sur son arrière train...après mes recommandations, mais je ne peux éviter le sarcasme...Je lui impose mon aide et le conduit jusqu'au canapé...Je l'étreint sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais j'en ressent le besoin tout à coup...Il ne me repousse pas et je le serre un peu plus fort...comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là avec moi...

Puis je m'affaire à lui confectionner un nid douillet...Il me charrie sur l'utilisation de la magie et ne voulant pas me justifier, du moins pas ce soir, sur mon choix de vie moldu, je lui envoie une vanne ambigüe...

Une fois ma tâche terminée, le terme colocataire me paraît un peu cavalier, toutefois il semble lui convenir...De toute façon je crois qu'une officialisation de notre relation ce soir, pourrait lui provoquer une crise cardiaque...En une journée, il a été, mon patient puis mon amant...Il ne peut raisonnablement pas devenir mon conjoint en si peu de temps...

Cependant, l'image du couple que nous pourrions être, m'effraie quelque peu...

Éreinté, je m'emporte, sans raison, quand il me traite de médecin. Insulte suprême, pour un infirmier qui se respecte...bien que nombre d'entre nous bascule, chaque année, du côté obscur de la force...

Bref, il s'excuse, je me calme et je le laisse aller se coucher..

Au lever du jour, un coup sec sur la tête me réveille...Je grogne tout en me massant le point d'impact au sommet de mon crâne...Je peste en voyant l'heure affiché sur mon réveil :

6h30, bordel c'est pas humain, je bosse pas aujourd'hui...

Je soulève ma tête encore enfoui dans mon oreiller et je distingue les traits de mon cher invité...J'attrape mes lunettes et l'aperçoit de façon plus nette...Il se tient debout, à côté de mon lit, béquille surélevé prêt à frapper de nouveau, si je ne donne pas signe de vie...

Je décide alors de l'attaquer moi aussi, mais sur un tout autre terrain :

- « Un, bonjour mon amour, accompagné d'un baiser m'aurait tout aussi bien réveillez »

Il tape de son pieds droit le sol, visiblement impatient ou irrité..à la réflexion je dirai les deux...

- « Debout! » m'ordonne-t-il

Je roule pour me mettre sur le dos et me surélever sur mes coudes :

- « Tu sais Severus, c'est pas une rééducation qu'il te faut mais une éducation tout court » dis-je en baillant

Le « tu » est sorti naturellement...Et je ne sais si la crispation que je lis sur son visage est due à ma réplique ou au tutoiement... certainement les deux encore une fois...

Mais contre toute attente, il se penche vers moi et me cloue au lit pour m'embrasser goulument...Merlin voilà qui est mieux

- « Cela vous convient-il Mr Potter » susurre-t-il tout contre ma bouche

- « Mooouuui »

Je ferme les yeux pour lui rendre son attention et peut être même plus...qu'il s'est déjà ressaisit et que je mime tout seul sur une bouche invisible un baiser passionné, dans les airs...Salopard!

- « Alors, debout maintenant! »

Je soupire, furieux et je quitte la chaleur de mes draps...

- « Chef, oui chef »

J'hurle en imitant un bon petit soldat...Je le soupçonne d'être susceptible et donc vexé car il me tourne le dos aussitôt...

Je m'anime et machinalement me gratte une région plus au sud...Oh Merlin, je comprends alors que mon garde à vous a été, très bien illustrer par une franche érection matinale...Mal à l'aise, je me rue vers la salle de bain...honteux malgré moi...

* * *

**POV Severus**

6h00, je me réveille doucement mais sûrement, je me lève d'un bloc, mais la douleur vive qui tiraille encore ma jambe, m'oblige à ralentir le mouvement...

Je me traine tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle d'eau, pour faire un brin de toilette. L'utilisation de la baignoire étant trop périlleuse, je me dirige à regret vers le lavabo...Mon reflet me frappe, je suis amaigri...affaibli...l'œil terne...la barbe rêche, je suis pitoyable...je soupire.

L'agilité complète de ma main droite, toute retrouvée, je me rase, me lave et m'habille sans trop de difficulté...

Ne pouvant tourner en rond dans le salon, ne pouvant pas utiliser la cuisine à mon aise, n'étant pas chez moi..je peste seul...

J'hésite un long moment en fixant la porte de chambrée de Potter et me décide finalement à y entrer...

Je le trouve allongé sur le ventre, à demi couvert, endormi paisiblement. Son visage est serein, sa tignasse brune ébouriffée...J'observe sa musculature dorsale, sa peau halée, que j'ai envie de gouter...Sa chute de rein est tentante, son corps se soulève au rythme de sa respiration lente...Son cul est recouvert mais la courbe en est suggérée...Je ressent à ce moment, l'irrésistible envie de me glisser dans ses draps...de caler sa tête au creux de mon épaule et de le laisser dormir encore et encore contre moi...

Bordel Severus! Arrête de divaguer, tu n'es pas un prince charmant qui vient réveiller sa belle...Allez, du nerf...de l'imagination...

6h30, je regarde ma béquille et lui assène un coup franc sur la tête...Là, je me retrouve...

Il se frotte aussitôt le crâne pour diminuer la douleur. Après la note d'humour qu'il tente pour me dérider, je lui ordonne de se lever...Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre...Argh, le tutoiement et l'emploie de mon prénom me fige sur place...Lamentable, je ne trouve aucune répartie sarcastique à ses remarques...Merlin me vienne en aide, je me ramollis au contact de Potter...Severus ressaisis toi...

Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de céder à mes pulsions du moment...Je kidnappe sa bouche pulpeuse. Ce qui à au moins le mérite de le faire taire ...Je note pour plus tard...

Je réitère mon ordre...Agacé, il consent à se lever et se moque encore en me faisant passer pour un chef de troupe...Il ne porte que pour seul vêtement son fameux boxer noir...qui attire mon regard dans la seconde...Quand je me rends compte que tout son corps, a proprement parlé, est au garde à vous...Oh Merlin! Je me détourne comme un jeune homme effarouché...Ridicule...À ses pas précipités, je devine qu'il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain...Pendant que je sors de sa chambre...

Durant 20 minutes, j'ai tout le loisir d'apprécier l'habitat de Potter...Le tour du propriétaire est cependant rapide...Je m'installe sur un tabouret et m'accoude au bar...La cuisine est d'un rouge vif, presque agressif...De la vaisselle traine sur le plan de travail et dans l'évier, ce qui ne m'étonnes guère, vu la paresse qu'il a su me démontrer durant sa scolarité.

Le salon est plus accueillant, dans des tons pastels qui tranchent avec le reste...Puis mon œil est attiré par un étrange objet, fin et noir. Cela ressemble à un tableau sur pieds, posé sur un meuble bas...La lumière du jour s'y reflète lui donnant un aspect brillant...Et là je m'étonnes que Potter possède un goût pour l'art abstrait...

Il m'arrache à cette contemplation, en faisant irruption dans la pièce...Il est propre comme un sou neuf, mais ses cheveux restent désespérément, indomptables...Il s'est vêtu d'un sweat à capuche noir et d'un pantalon de jogging, de la même couleur...Sa tenue décontractée m'inquiète...

Il s'attable à mes côtés et me propose un café...Il s'allume une cigarette en s'exilant près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvre pour, je présume, ne pas m'incommoder... je me refuse à interpréter son soudain éloignement...

Son regard est inexpressif, diriger vers les bruits de la ville qui s'éveille. Il semble fatigué et je m'en veux soudain de l'avoir réveillé si tôt.

- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelques exercices pour remodeler votre masse musculaire, qui a eu le temps de fondre en 15 jours d'alitement... »

Je m'inspecte, sous toute les coutures, curieux de savoir si un jour j'ai essayé de développer cette masse musculaire dont il me parle...Il poursuit...

- « Je vais vous faire travailler le haut du corps dans un premier temps...Je pense que d'ici 3 jours nous pourrons envisager de remuscler vos jambes, que je masserai 2 fois par jour en attendant...Dans la mesure où je suis de garde après demain, je vous indiquerai les exercices que vous pourrez effectuer seul, sans vous blesser...Cela vous convient-il? »

Merlin! A-t-il utilisé le « vous » tout au long de sa tirade...Cela me convient-il? Non je n'en suis pas sûr...En quelques phrases, cette intimité furtive à laquelle il m'a fait goûter ce matin s'étiole...a-t-elle vraiment existé ? Je lui en veux de me mettre à nouveau à distance ainsi...Il semble attendre une réponse

- « Votre programme, me convient parfaitement » dis-je avec une froideur calculée

* * *

**POV Harry**

Une fois près, je ne le rejoint pas de suite. Je m'assois sur mon lit et m'accorde un temps de réflexion...

J'essaye de reconnecter un à un mes neurones, ce qui vu l'heure, m'est difficile et je mets les événements en perspective, pour faire le point sur la situation.

Severus Rogue, mon amant la veille, mon colocataire depuis hier soir, mon pseudo conjoint ce matin...m'attends dans la pièce à côté...Que dois je faire, que dois je dire...J'ai l'impression d'être revenu 24h en arrière, à me tenir devant sa chambre d'hôpital, mille et une questions me traversant l'esprit...L'hôpital...le décor à changé mais pas vraiment nos positions...

Je lui ai promis une rééducation, qui est, de toute façon nécessaire, et je vais m'y tenir...Même si pour cela je dois agir avec détachement...

Quand j'entre dans le salon, il est de dos, posté au bar...et, je chasse, avec difficulté, l'idée d'aller l'embrasser tendrement...Je m'installe à ces côtés en lui proposant une tasse de café...Je frôle son bras en le servant et je m'interdis de prendre sa main dans la mienne, de le toucher...Nerveux, je prends conscience que je ne peux rester ainsi près de lui...Je m'échappe clope en main et me réfugie à la fenêtre.

La notion de distance doit être aussi bien physique que mentale...pour l'instant...pour ne pas me transformer en amoureux transit à son contact.

Écorchant mes lèvres, je réutilise le vouvoiement comme arme. Je lui fais part de mon programme, sans le regarder... « Cela vous convient-il? » Sa réponse est froide, son attitude l'est tout autant et je m'en veux de faire réapparaitre le professeur que j'ai jadis côtoyé.

Nous terminons notre café en silence. Aidé de ma baguette, je métamorphose le canapé en chaise, au confort douteux. Je lui intime de venir s'y installer...En même temps que je dispose mon matériel je réfléchis aux exercices que je vais lui enseigner...

- « Enlevez votre T-shirt, je vous prie »

- « Vous plaisantez, j'espère »

Il se montre déjà réticent...ça promet, restons calme...

- « Non, n'étant pas kinésithérapeute de formation, j'ai besoin de voir vos muscles travailler correctement, au risque de vous blesser »

- « Pourquoi, ai-je eu, l'espace d'une minute, l'impression que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez en me proposant une rééducation à domicile? »

- « Parce que, je vous ai permis de sortir de cet hôpital, et excusez moi, de vous avoir laissé croire, que j'étais capable de vous prendre en charge...Alors deux solutions, soit vous cessez de me rabaisser, et au quel cas, vous m'accordez une once de confiance pour commencer à travailler, soit, je vous ramène gentiment à l'hôpital, via les urgences »

Dire que l'ambiance est tendue en cet instant est un euphémisme...Il me fusille d'un regard noir dont lui seul à le secret...Mais je ne me démonte pas pour autant, je dirige ma baguette droit sur son torse et le menace :

- « Alors soit vous enlevez votre haut, soit je le rétrécit en taille 12 ans, afin de distinguer ce que je veux voir, est ce bien clair...? »

Whou, je suis certain qu'il me maudit en enlevant son T-Shirt. En grommelant, il obéit à contre cœur et je m'efforce de ne pas sautiller sur place...Heureux d'avoir soumis mon ancien professeur..Hi hi

Une fois torse nu, j'observe ce corps amaigri, mais tentant...Je le contourne, décidant d'abandonner ma distance professionnelle, je laisse courir mes doigts sur sa peau nu. Je sens sa chair de poule quand j'effleure son épaule, son omoplate noueuse, quand je passe dans son dos, ses muscles se contractent sur mon passage...Je me replace face à lui...Il regarde partout sauf dans ma direction...

- « Bien voilà qui est mieux »

Je place les poids sur ces poignets et lui montre le mouvement à faire...

- « Deux séries de 20, pour commencer »

Il s'y attèle sans broncher, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir à faire cela devant moi...Je compte à voix haute pour l'encourager et lui donner un rythme...Je m'approche pour corriger sa posture, je plaque mes mains froides sur lui, une dans le dos, l'autre sur son diaphragme...Il se redresse aussitôt...Son corps commence à se réchauffer...Sa respiration devient erratique...Est- ce dû à l'exercice ou à mon contact, je ne veux pas le savoir...

- « Essayez de vous tenir droit, ainsi vous travaillez en même temps vos abdominaux...comme ceci, voilà...Avec ce mouvement vous travaillez vos biceps » dis je en posant mes mains sur les endroits cités

- « Dites, vous êtes obliger de me...de me tripoter, sans arrêt Potter »

- « Humm, je n'appelle pas ça tripoter » dis je en ôtant mes mains pour me rapprocher de son oreille « Mais je me réserve ce droit pour plus tard, si cela peux te rassurer » je susurre

Bordel Harry, distance, recul, détachement. Je m'éloigne de ce corps excitant et devine l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres :

- « Continuez »

* * *

**POV Severus**

Doux Merlin! Qui aurait cru que je laisserai un jour, Potter fils, me remettre à ma place de la sorte...Certainement pas moi...J'ai envie de hurler « 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor! »

Quand il me demande de ne plus le rabaisser, merde... la menace d'un retour illico presto, à l'hôpital, m'y incite...Je ravale ma fureur et obéis...

Il tourne autour de moi comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, cependant je ne décèle aucune marque de dégoût sur son expression...Il m'effleure et je me tends...

Puis au cours de l'exercice, il croit bon de me toucher pour me corriger...Je m'efforce de contrôler ma respiration rapide, qui peut, tout à fait se justifier par l'effort que j'endure, mais je ne peux empêcher ma peau de réagir, mon épiderme se dresse et je parviens quand même à ne pas frissonner...Vite une répartie, pour l'éloigner...

Bordel! Il transforme ma remarque en un sous entendue ingénieux et qui à le don de me rassurer aussitôt qu'il le murmure à mon oreille...

Le reste de la matinée se découpe au rythme de mon ré entrainement...Potter me fait découvrir des muscles, dont j'ignorai l'existence, encore ce matin...

Il m'accorde une pause vers 11h00 et me procure une serviette pour m'éponger...Je détache alors mes poids devenu inutile et je secoue mes bras pour détendre mes muscles...Mais, il m'attrape le poignet gauche au vol...Sa prise témoigne de sa force...Il retourne ma main, paume ouverte vers lui...il hésite à aborder le sujet...

- « Je ne l'avais pas remarqué hier, vous êtes, tu as...une brulure...à la place de...à la place de.. »

Gêné par son constat, je retire fermement ma main et continue à m'essuyer, tout en lui expliquant sèchement :

- « Quand il a disparu définitivement, la marque c'est immolée pour en laisser une autre...encore...encore plus indélébile »

Je masse par automatisme cette zone sensible du fait de la cicatrice...cette zone tabou...Il récupère ma main avec plus de douceur, cette fois-ci et je le laisse faire...Il l'observe en silence...Je vois les flammes de son passé ressurgir dans ses yeux...Il passe son pouce sur le morceau de peau marbrée, tout en humidifiant ses lèvres...

Et soudain sa bouche capture, cette surface irrégulière...Son geste est tendre, et je ne sais comment l'interpréter...mais je le laisse continuer...Sa langue mutine, me flatte l'intérieur du poignet et je resserre l'étreinte autour de sa main, espérant qu'il comprenne ce que signifie pour moi l'instant...Il m'accepte, il me pardonne...

Il relève sa tête vers moi et je devine dans ses yeux verts, quelques larmes...Sa réaction me surprends autant qu'elle me touche...Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais sa bouche remonte lentement l'intérieur de mon bras, en laissant sur son passage une trainée humide...Je me laisse aller, ma tête bascule en arrière et mes yeux se ferment...

Merlin, je n'aurais pas cru que notre passé nous réunirait à nouveau, et pourtant c'est bien lui qui nous lie...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Quand je pense, que je n'avais pas remarqué que la marque des ténèbres avait disparu pour en laisser une autre...quand je l'entends me donner l'explication à cette cicatrice...Mon passé, notre passé, resurgit tout à coup...et je ne sais combien de temps je reste à contempler ce morceau de peau...

Elle représente tant de mal, tant de déchirement, tant de souffrance...Je prends alors conscience du gouffre qui nous sépare...

Il a été le mal pendant si longtemps, j'ai incarné le bien durant tellement d'années, que j'essaye d'effacer ce passé d'un baiser...Lié ma bouche à son poignet, en signe de rédemption, en signe d'alliance, m'apparait être juste...Je mets tellement d'intensité dans ce baiser que j'espère qu'il en prends toute la mesure...

Mais je ne peux en rester là, quand je le vois céder à son plaisir...doucement je remonte la ligne de son bras...Sa peau encore humide de sueur à un goût salé...Je me délecte de lui...Je mordille son épaule et m'empare de sa bouche laissé entrouverte...J'y engouffre ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne...

En informulé, la chaise redevient canapé...Il s'y enfonce...Je me détache de lui à bout de souffle...impatient de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le mien...Debout devant lui, j'enlève mes vêtements un à un...Il m'observe avec une avidité non feinte...

Je me mets à genoux et le soulève pour enlever son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement...Et sa queue se dresse déjà pour moi...Mes mains posées sur ses genoux, je le détaille de haut en bas...Puis je me presse contre son ventre et le respire...Ma joue contre son abdomen, je le sens passer ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer à son tour...Ma langue ressort de son écrin et je dessine les contours et les creux que forment ses abdominaux...Rapidement, il se surélève me faisant comprendre que cela ne lui suffit pas...

Ma joue frotte maintenant sa queue que je délaisse volontairement...Je le mets au supplice et je le sait quand je l'entends grogner...

J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je parsème sa chair de baiser, tantôt léger, tantôt plus appuyé...Je le mordille çà et là et ses jambes s'écartent d'elle même...Enfin je consens à lui accorder plus d'attention...

Je lèche ses bourses douces et remonte le long de sa hampe...J'atteins son gland. Ma langue en pointe le titille et fait onduler mon amant sous moi...Puis je le prends tout entier dans ma bouche, en tenant la base de sa queue...Ses mains me quittent pour s'accrocher au canapé...Je comprends alors qu'il s'empêche d'aller plus loin en moi, pour atteindre ma gorge...Ma main droite passe alors dans ses reins, le caressant sur son passage et d'une légère pression , je lui intime qu'il peut se mouvoir...Ah ah, il ne se fait pas prier...Ses mains rejoignent aussitôt ma tête...Il y appuie légèrement alors que ses hanches viennent à ma rencontre...Il n'est plus que halètement..Je détends ma gorge au maximum pour l'accueillir toujours plus loin...Je le suce, je creuse mes joues, je le pompe...Et le quitte au bord de l'explosion...Son regard est teinté de désir...

En informulé je vais venir d'un accio le lubrifiant jusqu'à moi, je l'ouvre lentement...son sourire est rempli de perversité...Sa langue passe et repasse sur ses lèvres en signe d'impatience et d'anticipation...

J'enduis mes doigts, un à un..., me mets à quatre pattes, le regards perdu dans le sien et je commence à me préparer, me toucher pour lui...Je détends mon intimité petit à petit...Je gémit sous mes doigts...fébrile de le sentir enfin en moi...

Il empoigne sa queue, et se branle devant moi. Me regarder l'excite...

Fin prêt, je le rejoins, je pose un genoux de chaque côté de lui...Je le surplombe et presse sa tête contre mon torse..À son tour il me goute...Mes tétons durcis sont alors flattés un à un, tantôt par ses lèvres, tantôt par cette langue habile...

J'emprisonne à nouveau sa bouche et nos virilités se touchent...Dans un étirement artistique je me saisis du lubrifiant rester au sol...Impatient, je laisse tomber sur sa queue, quelques giclées, puis ma main aller et venir...

Je me replace au dessus de lui...il pose sa main sur mon cul l'autre à la base de son membre... et je m'empale sur lui avec délice, nos yeux ne se quittent plus, nos râles sont rauques...Je ne bouge plus pour m'habituer à sa présence...Je l'embrasse encore et encore et le mouvement vient naturellement...Des va et vient lent puis de plus en plus saccadé. Prenant appui sur ses épaules j'accélère le rythme...Il pose alors ses mains sur mes hanches, et bougent enfin...Cherchant à aller plus loin...Mon cul claque sur ses cuisses à chaque coup de rein...Je bascule la tête en arrière ferment les yeux, gémissant encore et encore...Je le laisse alors seul maitre de la situation, lui seul ondule sous moi...son bassin donne le tempo...Sa respiration se fait difficile, la mienne également...

Soudain, il se saisit de mon érection et la flatte au même rythme que ses allers et venues...N'y tenant plus, je me libère sur son ventre assaillit par la jouissance...Il en fait de même en sentant mon anneau de chair se resserrer autour de sa queue...Il jouit en gémissant mon prénom...

Vidé, exténué, je m'affale sur lui, je place ma tête au creux de son cou, il me prends dans ses bras et je n'ai plus envie de bouger...jamais...Nos corps moitent et souillés se collent l'un à l'autre, nos souffles se calment...Aujourd'hui personne ne m'arrachera à cette étreinte...

* * *

**POV Severus**

Quand il se recroqueville sur moi...je passe mes bras autour de lui en signe de possession, il est à moi...

Merlin je prends conscience de ce qu'il se passe entre nous...et ce dont j'ai envie dans l'avenir que je n'imagine plus sans lui désormais...Merde ça va trop vite...

Je me décale légèrement de côté pour attraper sa baguette et nous jeter un sort de nettoyage...Mouvement qu'il interprète comme une fuite car il s'agrippe à moi pour m'obliger à rester assis...Cela me touche...mais je n'en montre rien...Une fois le sort lancé, il se réinstalle sur moi sa tête retrouvant le creux de mon épaule...Jamais je n'ai laissé une telle intimité s'installer avec un autre...Pourtant...Ma main, trace la ligne de sa colonne vertébral...Geste semi conscient...Il frisonne, je resserre mes bras autour de lui, il se pelotonne encore plus...

Je suis bien...dire le contraire serait mentir...mais cette proximité, cette tendresse que je lui accorde ne me ressemble pas...Mon menton posé sur sa tête...Je me laisse gagner par la fatigue alors que lui même ronronne déjà...!

Je me réveille, l'articulation endolori...Mon épaule supporte depuis un long moment, déjà, la tête d'Harry...Je l'observe quelques secondes, je caresse sa joue...et me lève doucement, en le décalant, pour ne pas le réveiller...Je l'installe sur le canapé et le recouvre d'un plaid...

Je me dirige vers sa chambre pour utiliser sa douche...Une fois dedans, je reste un long moment immobile sous le jet d'eau brulant...Il m'avait promis bien plus qu'une rééducation, je n'en espérais pas autant...la promesse est tenue...En une matinée, les choses ont évolué à une vitesse grand V...Je regarde mon avant bras brulé et repense à son comportement face à cette découverte...En agissant de la sorte s'est-il rendu compte qu'il donnait bien plus d'envergure, à notre relation...? Je l'espère. Il y avait dans son geste une telle signification...dans son expression tant de détresse et d'espoir à la fois...qu'il ne peut en être autrement.

Le survivant et le traitre repenti...cela m'arrache un sourire...finalement nos destins sont liés plus que je ne voulais le croire...Nos souffrances sont différentes mais nous avons survécu à la même guerre...

Et maintenant? Que va-t-on devenir? Qu'en sera-t-il quand ma convalescence sera terminée...Mon esprit s'égare...alors qu'il me rejoint sous la douche...Je ne me retourne pas...Il se colle à mon dos et enfouit sa tête entre mes omoplates, laissant retomber ses bras sur ma taille...

- « Hey ça va? » murmure-t-il

Je consent à lui faire face et me force à répondre :

- « À merveille »

Je l'embrasse tendrement pour m'éviter d'autre questions...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je lève d'un bond...ne sachant pas trop où je me trouve...Je suis manifestement nu, sur mon canapé...une petite couverture sur moi me tenant chaud...

Les évènements récents me reviennent en mémoire et l'idée qu'il puisse être parti m'effleure l'esprit et me tords l'estomac...Mais les bruits d'eau que j'entends venir de ma chambre me soulagent aussitôt...Je soupire, il est toujours là...Je ramasse nos affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol et décide d'aller le rejoindre...

Il est de dos immobile, quand je pénètre dans la cabine, il ne bouge toujours pas, son regard est fixe. Il semble si loin de moi...et pourtant je le tiens dans mes bras...j'aimerai maitriser la légilimencie pour connaître ses questions en cet instant...Quand il me réponds sur un ton qui se veut jovial, il est peu convaincant, d'ailleurs je devine qu'il m'embrasse pour me faire taire...Je me laisse faire volontiers...

Sorti de sa torpeur, il s'anime à nouveau et prends en main la bouteille de gel douche...Frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour faire mousser le liquide, il me toise avec un demi sourire. Il semble fier de son idée :

- « C'est l'heure de votre toilette Mr Potter! »

Haha, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...mais celui qu'il me propose est plutôt attrayant...

Il ôte mes lunettes et commence par mes cheveux...Bien que je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'un shampoing, je le laisse masser mon cuir chevelu avec délice...

Dos à lui, je m'appuie sur son torse et profite de ses mains savonneuses qui descendent sur mes pectoraux...le moment est exquis...

Mais s'était sans compter sur sa jambe droite, encore fragile, qui se dérobe sous son poids et mon amant, qui se rattrape misérablement au flexible de douche pour ne pas tomber plus bas...Bordel!

Ce glorieux moment a au moins le mérite de me rappeler l'administration de ses potions, une fois la douche terminée !

Quand je les lui apportent sur la table basse...Je le regarde, inspecter les fioles avec minutie...tel le grand maitre des potions qu'il est. Je devine qu'il juge la texture en faisant onduler le liquide et qu'il élimine toute trace de poison en les inhalant...Amusé, je ne peux m'empêcher :

- « La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir! »

Il ne m'écoute que d'une oreille et boit cul sec la première...le verdict tombe

- « La texture est épaisse, le goût amer...Tu sais Harry, tu devrais respecter le temps de pause, pour rendre la potion plus aérienne, même si cela n'altère en rien l'efficience du breuvage, ça le rends plus agréable en bouche... »

Il avale la deuxième et je prends un air plus que surpris en regardant autour de moi...

- « Suis-je revenu dans les célèbres cachots du grand professeur Severus Rogue »

Il n'en fait pas cas, et je me mords les lèvres d'avoir remis à flots ses questions sur mon changement de vie...Harry tu es stupide...

- « D'ailleurs, où prépare-tu tes potions? Il ne me semble pas avoir aperçu, ni la pièce ni le matériel adéquat pour cela... »

- « Hermione me prête son laboratoire à l'occasion et merci de tes conseils au passage... »

J'essaye de détourner son attention sur ma capacité exceptionnelle à le remercier pour un conseil sur l'art des potions, mais en vain...

- « Miss Granger? »

- « C'est Mme Weasley, maintenant, et pour répondre à ta question suivante, oui je me suis coupé du monde sorcier et non je n'ai pas tourné le dos à mes amis...En plus je suis le parrain de leur fille »

Encore une tentative d'esquive...

- « Merlin » fait-il l'air choqué « Une Miss-je-sais-tout rouquine...J'espère vivre assez longtemps pour l'avoir dans mes classes »

Hahaha, victoire, mission réussie, conversation détournée...Je me lève pour débarrasser les fioles vides

- « Oh, si tu vis suffisamment vieux, ce que je ne désespère pas, je me ferai un plaisir, en tant que parrain attentionné, de lui enseigner l'art et la manière de te respecter et de lui inculquer toutes les failles du règlement, fais moi confiance...Et puis elle est brune alors qui sait, elle a peut être hérité de...de l'innocence de Ron... »

- « À la réflexion, je songerai à démissionner le jour de ces 11 ans! »

Sans transition j'attrape ma veste et m'exclame :

-« Allez je t'invite au resto »

* * *

**POV Severus**

Nous voilà donc devant l'enseigne de ce fameux restaurant dont il m'a parlé tout le long du trajet...

« L'odyssée »...La devanture est tape à l'œil, le néon, au couleur arc en ciel dessine son nom et trône fièrement au dessus de l'entrée...

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous sommes accueillis chaleureusement par le chef de salle...qui connait visiblement bien Harry, si j'en juge les deux bises qu'il fait claquer sur ses joues...Bref, l'ambiance est tamisée, les couleurs purpurines...De grandes tentures, coupe la lumière du jour pénétrant par les baie vitrées, des chandeliers trônent sur les tables, tout cela sur fond de musique aux sonorités cubaines...

L'homme nous conduit dans un recoin de la salle et nous invite à nous assoir à notre table...Il nous tends les menus, à la calligraphie originale et argentée et nous passons commandes chacun notre tour, les mets ont l'air raffiné je laisse Harry choisir le vin...

Une fois servi, il m'invite à trinquer en avançant son verre vers moi...

- « Nous trinquons à quoi ? »

Il rougit, c'est attendrissant...il réfléchit et ose :

- « À...nous! »

Sa voix est teintée d'appréhension, j'hésite quelques secondes, ce qui à le don de le rendre nerveux puis je met fin à sa combustion...

- « Pourquoi pas...À nous » dis-je en faisant rencontrer nos verres.

Il en boit une gorgée et fais claquer sa langue sur son palet...

- « Pas mal...! »

Il s'allume une énième cigarette et je lui fais la leçon :

- « Tu fumes trop... »

- « Je sais » réponds-t-il en me crachant sa fumée au visage

L'entrée arrive déjà...Nous la dégustons en silence...mais je suis tout de même friand d'aborder un sujet qui me tient à cœur et dont il me détourne habilement à chaque fois...Prenant une inspiration je me lance...

- « Pourquoi...pourquoi tu as...enfin, je veux dire... »

Rhaaa je ne sais comment formulé ma question...ce qui est rare chez moi, les mots et leurs associations sont, en temps normal, mes armes...je déglutis et reprends...

- « Pourquoi tu as décidé de..de t'éloigner de..._notre_ monde...après...après _sa _chute » dis je comme si j'énonçais une banalité entre deux bouchées pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard...

Il soupire et je comprends que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui demande des comptes...Il s'essuie la bouche prenant le temps de la réflexion

- « Parce qu'aucune perspective d'avenir ne s'offrait à moi dans ce monde »

Je ricane.

- « Aucune perspective, pour toi, le survivant... »

Il me fusille d'un regard, son visage se crispe, sa main frappe la table,...Il balaye d'un regard la salle à l'affût de quelqu'un qui pourrait épier notre étrange conversation... ses doigts froissent la nappe...Sujet sensible...

- « Justement, parce que j'étais le survivant, on m'a tout donné sur un plateau, parce que j'étais le survivant on m'a offert une reconnaissance non légitime...Personne ne se souciant de ce que je voulais vraiment, sans prendre la peine de savoir si j'en étais capable...C'était n'importe quoi, on m'a proposé, l'enseignement, le sport, les affaires, et même un ministère...Aujourd'hui, dans ce que je fais, dans mon métier, je suis reconnu, pour ce que j'ai appris, pour ce que j'ai prouvé, pour mon diplôme...Ma célébrité, n'existe pas dans ce monde...Je n'ai pas d'étiquette, je suis juste moi, Harry Potter, Infirmier Diplômé d'État et rien d'autre...Je ne voulais pas que l'on me dicte ma conduite, que l'on m'influence...Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix...alors, alors...j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire et j'ai disparu... »

OK, je voulais une explication, je l'ai eu, comment ai je pu être aussi aveugle...durant tout ces années où je l'ai cru si fier de sa célébrité, de son statut, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il était en souffrances...

- « Je pensais que toi...tu pouvais comprendre...que tu avais compris...toi qui dès le premier jour m'a jeté à la tronche cette foutue célébrité, dont je n'avais même pas conscience à l'époque »

J'abdique, ses reproches sont légitimes, son ton est agressif et je ne peux que me sentir mal face à lui.

- « Je...je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te comprenais pas...mais il est vrai je n'aurais jamais cru que ta réputation soit un si lourd fardeau pour toi... »

J'essaye de maitriser ma voix et masque mon mal être en buvant mon verre de vin cul sec...Cependant, je reviens sur un point précis de son discours pendant que nos couverts sont débarrassé

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par -j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire-? »

Il se ferme encore un peu plus en s'enfonçant dans son siège...Sa main s'évertuant, nerveusement, à lisser le morceau de nappe froissé...

- " J'ai témoigné à ton procès"

_Severus Rogue vacille dangereusement après un uppercut puissant donné par son adversaire..._

Le douloureux souvenir de mon procès me reviens...procès durant lequel j'ai été accusé de tout, humilié, lynché, par mes pairs...

- « Seul témoignage, auquel tu n'as pas voulu assister... »

_Severus Rogue est maintenant à terre et son adversaire continue à le frapper..._

Son affirmation soulève tant de questions sur son passage...

Nos plats chauds arrivent, un bon appétit nous est souhaité...et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas assister à son témoignage me reviennent...

Je ne voulais pas être redevable d'un Potter, je ne voulais pas lui reconnaître son pouvoir d'absolution, et par dessus tout je ne voulais pas lui faire face depuis le banc des accusés...Comment lui dire cela sans le blesser..Lui qui représente tant aujourd'hui...

- « Je ne...c'était...tu... » et merde!

- « Te fatigue pas, tu ne souhaitais certainement pas, qu'un Potter te sauve la mise...Tu sais j'ai eu le temps d'arriver à cette conclusion tout seul, j'ai eu 4 ans pour ça »

_Ah la la! Severus Rogue est vaincu par K-O..._

Il résume mieux que moi ma pensée et je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me laisser m'embourber dans des justifications devenues inutiles aujourd'hui...

- « Mange, ça va être froid »

Ce rappel à la réalité me fais le regarder...Il à l'air si...triste...je place ma main sur la sienne, avant que celle ci ne trou définitivement la nappe...Ce geste que je n'aurais jamais osé en temps normal, en public...m'apparait comme une évidence pour taire ce que je devrais dire...Il lève enfin ses yeux vers moi et je déclare sincère :

- « Je suis désolé »

Désolé de t'avoir traité ainsi toute ses années, faisant l'amalgame avec ton géniteur. Désolé , de ne pas avoir compris que ta célébrité était un fardeau plutôt qu'une facilité à vivre. Désolé, d'avoir, trahit, tué, torturé...Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour écouter ton plaidoyer, qui a fait de moi un homme respecté et qui m'a permis d'être ici avec toi...Voilà ce qu'en trois mots j'essaye de lui dire, n'ayant pas le courage, comme lui, d'argumenter mes propos et ma conduite.

Sa main se serre dans la mienne et d'un regard il me fait comprendre que mes excuses, pitoyables, sont acceptées...

Puis, emporté par un moment d'égarement je me soulève pour l'attraper par l'encolure de son sweat...je lis facilement la stupeur dans ses yeux quand j'approche sa bouche tentatrice...Sa main se pose sur mon poignet pour me faire lâcher...mais je capture ses lèvres, j'en force l'accès, et caresse sa langue...Il me rends mon baiser...

Puis comme si de rien n'étais je le repousse et replace machinalement mes cheveux en ordres pour retrouver un semblant de maitrise et je lui souhaite :

- « Bon appétit, mon amour! »

* * *

**POV Harry**

Bon sang! Durant tout le trajet je m'évertue à détourner son attention du sujet abordé par ma faute avant notre départ...À grand renfort de qualificatif élogieux, je décris cet endroit comme grandiose...Arrivé dans le resto, je tente même la jalousie en embrassant le chef de salle que je ne connais pas si bien que cela...tous les moyens sont bons...

Mais c'est peine perdue, je l'entends balbutier la question qui le tracasse tant, depuis nos retrouvailles...Son bégaiement inhabituel me ferait presque sourire si le sujet qu'il tente d'aborder n'était pas aussi important...

Je lui donne une réponse sèche et brève en espérant que cela lui suffise...mais le ricanement qui accompagne l'évocation de mon statut, me mets hors de moi...Je tape sur la table plutôt que de lui en coller une...il me méprise toujours...les couverts vibrent bruyamment attirant les regards indiscrets des autres clients, je les observent du coin de l'œil se retourner sagement sur leur assiette, et poursuit...

OK, puisqu'il évoque mon surnom, je vais lui en parler tiens...Au fur et à mesure de mon discours je laisse transparaitre toute ma rancœur, tout mes ressentiments face à l'attitude de la population et du ministère...

Comment lui n'a pas déjà compris pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi, ce que j'ai ressenti à l'époque...La première qualité d'un espion n'est-elle pas la perspicacité...? De toute façon il a toujours été aveuglé par ma ressemblance avec mon père, il m'a stigmatisé dès le départ et je l'ai tant détesté pour ça, j'ai envie de le gifler à nouveau...

Il m'a prêté une vie oisive et une jeunesse dorée...Merde...J'ai envie de partir, de le planter ici...et puis non, je m'emporte et lui lance mes reproches à la gueule...et je sais que ça a bien plus d'effet qu'une bouffe...Merlin en quelques phrases j'ai réussi à le déstabiliser...mais il poursuit quand même...

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par -j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire-? »

...Comment ose-t-il? Il a la mémoire courte le salopard...Ben je vais me faire un plaisir de la lui rafraichir...

- « J'ai témoigné à ton procès »

Voilà, c'est dit et au passage je lui rappelle son absence, qu'à l'époque j'avais assimilé comme un affront...

Il ne sait plus où se mettre et je devine que les mots lui manquent, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de les entendre...

Je lui épargne donc une justification et j'essaye de me calmer...la seule chose neutre que je trouve à dire c'est,

- « Mange, ça va être froid »

Je le rappelle à l'ordre, alors que moi même je n'ai plus faim...Je sens alors sa main se poser sur la mienne pour calmer mon spasme qui canalise en ce moment même toute ma colère...

Il caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce...Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser...Je crois que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus...Mais quand je le regarde à nouveau, c'est un homme désemparé qui se tient devant moi...

Le murmure d'un vague, « je suis désolé » m'apaise, son regard laisse transparaitre sa sincérité et cela me suffit...

Mais soudain, je ne comprends plus rien, je me sens tirer violemment à lui...Quand je vois que c'est sa main qui me tient fermement par le col, je me dis que finalement que c'est lui qui va me casser la gueule...Mais au lieu de son poing sur ma joue se sont bien ses lèvres que je sens sur les miennes...il m'embrasse avec une passion que je ne lui connais pas...puis tout à coup :

- « Bon appétit, mon amour! »

Cette petite phrase anodine à le don de me faire retrouver mes esprits...En 4 mots il arrivent à me recadrer dans la réalité, dans le présent...Et oui, je prends conscience que désormais je peux laisser mon passé de côté...et redémarrer avec cet homme qui se tiens en face de moi et qui mets un point d'honneur à retrouver toute la maitrise dont il est capable après ce geste impulsif...

Mon amour, en deux mots, en 2 jours, en si peu de temps, l'attachement, les sentiments peuvent-ils être déjà là ? Il me plait à le croire...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Bêta reader : Cleo Mc phee, que je remercie pour me corriger mais également pour me conseiller et m'encourager

* * *

**P****OV Severus**

Fort de cette mise au point, les jours suivant se passèrent sans heurt et sans reproche...Ancrant la complicité dans notre quotidien, nos ébats ponctuant agréablement celui-ci...

Au matin du 4ème jour, je me réveille au son de l'alarme réglée pour que Harry se lève à 6h00...Entrelacé l'un à l'autre, la paresse dont il fait preuve, illustre bien notre nuit agité...Je coupe moi même la sonnerie qu'il refuse d'entendre...Je chasse quelque mèches sur son doux visage endormi et lui murmure :

- « Ne bouge pas; je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner »

Je l'entends bougonner derrière moi...

N'étant pas habitué à un tel réveil...c'est à dire auprès d'un amant, que se soit lui qui m'est quitté dans la nuit où le contraire, je me lève en me persuadant, que je peux agir ainsi pour lui...Je m'habille rapidement et m'élance vers la cuisine souriant à l'idée, que je me comporte comme un parfait petit amant...Hihi...

J'allume la cafetière, qui à grand bruit s'évertue à produire un café chaud, pendant que j'installe un bol, une cuillère, deux sucres sur le bar, ainsi que son paquet de cigarettes non loin...Puis je sors les restes du dîner de la veille et lui prépare un encas pour 12h...

J'ai alors l'étrange impression, d'être un elfe de maison, qui s'affaire pour son maitre...Merlin cette idée ne me séduit guère...Non, non, je suis tout simplement un homme attentionné, qui prends soin de son amoureux, non, de son conjoint, non plus, de son amant, c'est plus juste qui s'apprête à affronter un dure journée de travail...Il n'empêche que mon dévouement m'étonnes...Bref, quand il pénètre dans le salon, prêt pour aller bosser, il s'étire encore en baillant franchement, puis s'étonne à son tour de ma conduite, alors que je lui sert son café...

- « Merlin ! Sais-tu que tu me donne de mauvaises habitudes »

Oh, oui! Des habitudes, j'en veux et avec toi...Severus arrête...Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et s'attable pendant que je me sers à mon tour...Hihi...en tête à tête, yeux dans les yeux...rhhhhaaaaa Severus bordel, tu gagatise...

- « Alors qu'est ce qui t'attends pour cette journée de travail? »

- « Des vieux » soupire-t-il le nez dans son bol.

- « Pardon? » j'avale ma gorgé avec difficulté.

- « Oui... » Me dit-il en s'allumant une clope « Des personnes âgées, qui du fait de leur grand âge et/ou de leur dépendance ne peuvent plus rester chez eux, on appelle ça une maison de retraite...et par dessus des médecins récalcitrants qui viennent faire du fric sur leur dos...33 euros la consultation c'est pas mal! »

N'ayant aucune notion de la valeur de l'argent moldu, ma réaction s'en trouve modérée, néanmoins, j'acquiesce :

- « Bien, une belle journée en perspective alors? »

- « T'as tout compris... »

Je passe dans son dos pour le masser afin de le détendre :

- « Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je t'attends sagement à la maison »

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour...Il me sourit et m'embrasse...

- « C'est vrai ça...ça va m'aider à tenir... »

Puis l'air de rien je lui demande :

- « La moyenne d'âge? »

- « Je sais pas je dirai 80... »

- « Bien » dis-je en m'éloignant « Au moins je sais que tu ne finiras pas dans le lit de l'un d'eux »

- « Ahah, c'est bas ça, très bas...mais je n'en serais pas aussi sur que toi, tu devrais considérez le fait que je sois avec toi comme une préférence assumée, pour le grand âge, _mon vieux_ »

- « Salopard » je m'offusque aussitôt pendant qu'il glousse

- « C'était trop facile, mais je t'aime moi aussi... »

Il suspends ses gestes, je suspends les miens, aucun de nous semble vouloir croiser le regard de l'autre...Bordel, il ne me laisse même pas le temps de réagir autrement que par l'étonnement...Soudain pressé, il se lève et s'échappe...non sans m'avoir embrasser...Merde, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me prenne toujours au dépourvu ?

* * *

**POV Harry**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prends tout à coup, humour à chier c'est certain...

D'ailleurs, trait d'humour, lapsus révélateur, ou acte manqué...

Merde, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'étant, peu habitué à ce genre de déclaration, j'aurais pu au moins trouver meilleur contexte...

Surtout que je ne peux même pas me soucier de sa non-réaction puisque je ne lui ai laissé aucun droit de réponse...

Oh bordel, j'ai dû lui foutre la trouille avec mes conneries, non pas que je regrette de l'avoir dit, quoique...car depuis la scène du resto, c'est un homme nouveau que je découvre...Il se révèle attentionné, patient et s'avère être un Dieu du sexe ce qui ne gâche rien...

La scène de ce matin, m'amène un peu trop, d'ailleurs, à nous confondre avec un couple...et les sentiments que cela fait naitre en moi, m'effraie parfois...surtout si je prends en compte cette phrase hasardeuse que j'ai risqué ce matin et qui m'a fait déguerpir, plus vite que prévu...Qui a dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, hein?

Merlin, c'est sûr je lui ais fais peur...

Tandis que je prends peu à peu conscience, qu'effectivement, les sentiments sont là...une problématique surgit tout à coup...L'avenir, faut-il l'envisager, existe-il ? Va-t-il retourner à Poudlard, autant de questions qui me foutent en panique...

* * *

**POV Severus**

1h après son départ, je commence déjà à m'ennuyer ferme...N'ayant pas envie de faire mes exercices, je m'aventure à faire un inventaire, des meubles et objets qui remplissent l'appartement...Malheureusement, trop dépourvu à mon goût la manœuvre ne dure pas assez longtemps pour me distraire...Cependant, une étagère, plus fourni, que les autres, attirent mon regard...Maniaque, je passe un doigt sur l'une d'elle pour évaluer le degrés de poussière qui s'y trouve...Puis j'effleure délicatement les ouvrages bien ordonné...je lis les titres sur leurs reliures...Tous en lien avec le métier d'Harry...ce qui ne me parle guère...

Sur l'étage en dessous, quelques photos trônent. Elles sont ensorcelées, je présume, puisque immobile...Sur le papier glacé, je reconnais donc, ses parents, ses amies, sa filleule (brune effectivement)... A côté, une boite suscite mon intérêt, elle est rectangulaire, grise et orné d'un blason argenté que je ne connais pas...Hésitant j'approche ma main et ouvre le couvercle grinçant...

Ce que j'y découvre me surprends...Je prends alors la boite et l'approche plus près pour être sur que je me trompe pas...Oui c'est bien cela, des coupures de journaux, de la gazette du sorcier, plus précisément, s'y amoncèlent...Ma curiosité toute retournée, je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé de cuir blanc...Un à un, je sors les morceaux de papiers jaunis...en lisant au fur et à mesure les titres :

* Le traitre échappe à la mort de peu.

* Le bras droit de Voldemort appréhendé à la sortie de Sainte Mangouste.

* Le procès, le plus attendu, celui du mangemort le plus cruel débute aujourd'hui.

* Severus Rogue acquitté, la population indignée.

La respiration retenue, je parcours ces articles rapidement, je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à ce genre d'écriture, mais Harry oui, si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux...Je regarde à présent les photos, qui me montrent tour à tour, à la sortie de Ste Mangouste, ou emprisonné à Azkaban, devant le tribunal, les mains liées...Je poursuis plus avant mon investigation :

* Le survivant reçoit l'ordre de Merlin.

* Harry Potter, dernier témoin entendu au procès du traitre.

* Celui-qui-a-survécu promis à un bel avenir.

* Le survivant porté disparu.

Merlin, pourquoi a-il gardé cela ? Lui que cette période a fait tant souffrir...

Pire il a surligner tout nos surnoms, « le traitre », « le survivant », « le mangemort »...Tous ces mots qui nous ont opposés, tous ces termes qui ne signifient plus rien aujourd'hui...

Tout en laissant mon imagination vagabonder, je me demande en voyant tout cela, ce que la gazette du sorcier titrerait si notre relation venait à être découverte...Et, non, non, je me maudit aussitôt, car ce ne sont que des spéculations, sur un avenir qui n'existe peut-être pas...

Je repose les coupures de journaux dans leur écrin alors qu'autre chose attire mon attention...2 fioles au contenu brillant que j'attrape. Je lis la légende sans surprise : « Souvenirs de SR »...C'est dont vrai, il les a gardé...Bordel...depuis tout ce temps...Tout ceci me donne à présent une étrange impression...l'impression d'avoir toujours compter pour lui, de quelques manières que se soit...

Soudain, je sursaute, effrayé par une sonnerie stridente, manquant de lâcher le précieux bien d'Harry...Une alarme, une musique, je ne sais trop...

Arrivant à déterminer d'où provient le bruit, je m'approche, méfiant, de l'objet qui sonne toujours...Rectangulaire, cadrant numéraire, relié à un fil...À quoi cela peut-il bien servir...?

Finalement, la mélodie cesse d'elle même, pour me laisser entendre « Salut, vous êtes bien chez Harry, je ne suis pas là, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip » et bip, effectivement...

- « Severus, c'est moi, Severus, décroche le combiné »

Merlin, je recule, la main sur la poitrine, cherchant dans ma mémoire un sort, qui pourrait me faire parvenir aussi distinctement le son de sa voix...

- « Allez Severus, un peu de courage, et ne fais pas cette tête, décroche... »

Je regarde maintenant tout autour de moi, pour savoir comment il connait ma réaction...c'est de la magie noire, j'en suis certain...Je prends néanmoins sur moi et décroche comme il me le demande...Je l'entends à présent en version sourdine...

- « Harry? » je l'appelle sans conviction

- « Colle le haut de l'appareil sur ton oreille... »

Je m'exécute...septique

- « Tu m'entends? »

- « Merlin ! Harry, comment je peux, comment tu peux... »

- « Je t'expliquerai plus tard...ça va? »

Sa voix, me semble anormalement instable...ce que j'attribue à la chose que j'utilise.

- « Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

Je regarde la boite laissé à l'abandon et me sens vaguement coupable.

- « Non, je vais bien et toi ? »

- « Bien, c'est calme pour l'instant, je voulais juste t'entendre » se justifie-t-il « Tu fais tes exercices j'espère? »

2ème vague de culpabilité...

- « Oui, évidemment, j'allais attaquer mes abdos... »

- « Menteur, bon allez va je te laisse, bisous bye à ce soir et au fait replace le combiné comme il était »

- « Oui, à ce soir »

Quel objet diabolique...alors que je fustige encore cette saleté un sourcil surélevé, un hiboux frappe à la fenêtre...Je sais déjà à l'avance, ce que la missive, qu'il tient dans son bec, contient...

Cette lettre envoyé par Poudlard, m'annonce, la date de pré rentrée et m'invite à y participer...Je range le pli dans la poche sans l'ouvrir...C'est le début de la fin...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Et voilà, une semaine tous frais payés, que je viens de négocier avec ma chef...Hihi, la journée commence bien...Après 2 heures de dur labeur, je m'accorde une pause clope...

Je m'élance au dehors, quand un résident m'interpelle pour que je prenne le courrier au passage, puisque l'animatrice de la structure est absente...Je prends la clef au vol, traverse la cour clope au bec...mais me fige à mi chemin...Un hiboux vient de ce poser sur la boite aux lettres...Merde, merde, merde...

La dernière fois que cela m'est arriver c'était la convocation au procès de Severus..classé donc dans les mauvais souvenirs...Oh bordel, il faut que ça m'arrive à moi et au boulot en plus...J'hésite à faire demi tour...mais non...Je poursuis mon chemin.

J'ouvre la boite métallique en essayant d'ignorer le volatile...grosse erreur, si j'en juge la façon dont il vole au dessus de moi...saleté, dégage, je le chasse sans succès...de plus j'attire les regards curieux et surpris des quelques passants...OK, j'abdique. Je prends l'enveloppe, et me retourne pour savoir si quelqu'un épie la scène étrange, depuis mon lieu de travail...Apparemment personne, n'assiste à cela...Me voilà en parti rassuré...Je range le pli dans ma poche et prend la pile de courrier destiné aux résidents...

Une fois ma cigarette terminée, je m'engouffre dans la salle de soin. Sur d'être seul, après vérification, j'observe cette lettre, en la faisant passer et repasser dans mes doigts...Le blason de Poudlard, l'orne fièrement...au moins ce n'est pas le ministère...Je l'ouvre enfin, nostalgique d'une autre époque...

« Cher Mr Potter,

Notre infirmière Mme Pomfresh, quitte notre établissement, prochainement. Ayant eu, d'une source sure, l'information que vous exerciez ce métier dans le monde moldu, j'ai tout naturellement pensé à vous pour occuper ce poste.

Mme Pomfresh, se fera un plaisir, de vous former aux techniques de soin et diagnostics, magiques, puisque c'est la seule lacune que vous aurait à combler. L'anatomie et physiologie, étant résolument la même chez les sorciers et les moldus.

En espérant que vous prendrez le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à cette proposition, je me tiens à votre disposition.

Je vous pris d'accepter mes amitiés sincères. Mme McGonagall, Directrice »

Bordel ! Si je m'attendais à ça...Il me prends l'envie soudaine de m'assoir avant de m'évanouir...J'ai la bouche ouverte, le regard dans le vague...Je relis en diagonale : « Mr Potter », oui effectivement c'est moi... « Pomfresh, McGonagall »...Poudlard, autre confirmation... « Infirmier »...c'est bien mon métier...Mais comment sait-elle? Mes yeux lisent à nouveau : « De source sûre »...Mais qui? Severus, son nom me vient aussitôt...Non, il n'aurait pas osé se substituer à mes choix...Non je ne peux pas y croire, pas après ce que je lui ai dis...Ou alors, c'est un sombre crétin et il va savoir ce qu'il lui en coute...Oh maieuh...pourquoi, aujourd'hui, pourquoi ce matin...

Sans réfléchir je prends le téléphone et compose mon numéro...durant les tonalités qui s'égrènent, je prends conscience, qu'il ne sait pas se servir d'un téléphone, il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est...Sans surprise le répondeur se déclenche...J'essaye de lui donner des indications sur la marche à suivre tout en imaginant la tronche qu'il doit faire en entendant ma voix...Enfin il décroche...J'essaye de stabiliser ma voix qui brule de lui poser la question qui tue...Finalement je me ravise, je ne peux raisonnablement pas lui demander cela par téléphone...Du coup j'engage une conversation anodine...Je l'embrasse...et raccroche...

Bordel, il va falloir attendre tout ce temps...!

* * *

**POV Severus**

18h, je fais les cents pas, profitant de mon agilité toute retrouvée...Je m'impatiente...plus qu'une heure...Vais-je aborder le sujet de front ou de façon suggéré? Je m'essaye à la suggestion à voix haute :

« Harry, chéri, tu es renté, tu as l'air exténué...vient assieds toi...Harry mon cœur, te rappelle tu que je suis professeur de potion... » Ah bordel! C'est parfaitement ridicule...

OK attaque frontale... « Potter, dans une semaine je reprends mes fonctions à Poudlard et je... »

Rhaaa, trop abrupt, la démission m'apparait alors comme une solution...quand un coup est frappé à la porte...Merde, qui ça peut bien être...J'ouvre méfiant...sur un homme grand, mince, le cheveux châtain et l'œil foncé...

- « Harry n'est pas là? »

- « Apparemment pas, puisque c'est moi qui vous ouvre »

Il soupire et pousse la porte pour enter sans y avoir été invité...son impolitesse, m'agace...

- « Pfff, encore une de ces conquêtes, qui s'accroche, pire s'incruste » croit-il bon de dire à voix haute comme si je n'existai pas.

- « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? »

Il me juge d'un regard allant de haut en bas, main sur la hanche, cambrure exagérée...

- « Sam, son voisin et vous, vous êtes qui? »

- « Severus Rogue » dis-je en fermant la porte.

Laps de temps durant lequel il s'est assis sur le canapé, a étendu les jambes sur la table basse prenant en main le boitier posé dessus...Stupéfait par son attitude je l'interroge :

- « Qu'est ce que vous faite? »

- « J'allume la télé pourquoi? »

- « Non mais je veux dire, enfin Harry n'est pas là alors... » dégage !

Il ricane et termine ma phrase :

- « Alors je vais l'attendre, ça te pose un problème? »

Bien sûr que ça me pose un problème...J'essaye de me contenir et ainsi modéré mon propos :

- « Non, on va l'entendre ensemble »

Le sourire que j'affiche et tout bonnement hypocrite...Il me regarde amusé et dit en tapotant le place libre à côté de lui :

- « Tu peux venir t'assoir, mon choux, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais »

Et puis quoi encore, le « tu », « mon choux »...vexé, je m'assois, les bras croisés sur le torse en fixant cet encadrement noir, que je croyais être un tableau, s'animer en quelques secondes...

Quand Harry arrive, enfin, je me lève d'un bond, heureux de le voir certes, mais heureux qu'il mette fin à ce tête à tête, silencieux...Sam, d'ailleurs ne bouge pas...Harry s'approche à grand pas, les bras ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres, encore deux pas, et ben non, si près du but il détourne son regard qui se pose sur...Sam...Il se ravise, ses bras retombent le long de son corps...pire il recule en disant :

- « Tiens Sam, ça va? »

Il est visiblement mal à l'aise, bordel, il a honte de moi...L'autre contourne déjà le canapé pour venir l'embrasser...Salaud, à lui, il l'embrasse...

- « Tu connais déjà Severus je présume »

- « Connaître est un bien grand mot...Il est pas très causant le garçon... »

Il s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

- « Dis, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais, des tendances sado-maso...Petit cachotier va... »

Merlin s'en est trop, non seulement il parle à nouveau comme si je n'étais pas là, mais en plus, il lui chatouille le flanc... Comment ose-t-il le toucher ?

À cet instant mes poings se serrent, et il me faut une grande volonté pour ne pas les faire rencontrer la joue de ce foutu Sam...

Néanmoins, ayant l'impression d'être invisible, je me vois dans l'obligation de me manifester :

- « J'en conviens que je suis d'un certain âge, mais je n'en ai pas pour autant une audition défaillante »

- « Mon Dieu! Mais c'est qu'il a du vocabulaire en plus, Harry faut absolument que tu me dises où tu l'as trouvé, il m'en faut un aussi, il m'amuse beaucoup... »

Je vais le tuer...

- « Arrêtes Sam tu veux...c'est lourd »

Mais Harry intervient pile au mauvais moment...

« Severus, est...il est juste...comment dire, de passage »

OK, j'oblige ma mâchoire à ne pas décrocher, je nie la douleur qui creuse ma poitrine, j'ignore mes poumons qui me font mal, rien que de respirer, je glace mon regard et mon attitude comme je savais si bien le faire à l'époque...Un seau d'eau gelé jeter sur ma tête ne peux même pas illustrer ce que quelques mot viennents de me faire...

- « Hum, comme tous »

Foutu Sam et sa réplique assassine, il n'en a pas conscience mais il m'achève...et je n'ai plus une once de lucidité pour analyser la suite...

- « Bon ce soir on sort, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est pas allé mater des petit culs ensemble »

- « Sam, je rentre du boulot...je suis...je suis crevé...et puis je »

- « Rha, Sev', peut venir aussi, s'il veux... »

Non, non, non, Harry n'y pense même pas...Il ressemble à un cocker triste...

- « Severus, tu viens ? »

Ben si, il ose me le proposé, après m'avoir présenté comme étant de passage...Je soupire, plutôt que de m'obliger à répondre...

- « Non, va, pas ce soir... » refuse-t-il

- « Allez...steplé »

Pendant que l'autre le supplie, il vient vers moi, m'embrasse, mais...c'est trop tard...

- « Severus, tu viens dis ? »

De marbre, je hoche la tête et mime un non...

- « Tu m'en veux si j'y vais ? »

Bien sûr que je t'en veux, bordel, on ne s'est pas vue de la journée et a peine arrivé, tu me traitre comme un moins que rien et tu te casses gentiment...

- « Non ! »

Que lui répondre d'autre de toute façon...

- « Yes ! »

Il éructe, comme un gamin de 15 ans à qui on aurait accorder la permission de 00h00...c'est tout simplement pathétique...J'ai l'impression d'être son père...L'autre s'est positionné dans mon giron et m'affronte avec un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres...j'ai soudain la nausée...

Pendant qu'Harry, s'affaire dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, foutu Sam, s'approche de moi, un index pointé vers moi...

- « Que se soit bien clair, mon cher Sev', un plan cul pour Harry, reste un plan cul, il enchaine les mecs comme les friandises, alors dis toi que tu n'es qu'une gourmandise de plus pour lui...nombre sont ceux qui ont été déçus...crois moi... »

OK, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent une à une...Le discours qu'il me tient à présent ne font que confirmer les quelques mots qu'il a eu tout à l'heure, suite au propos d'Harry : « Il est de passage » « Comme tous »...L'état d'hébétement dans lequel je suis est indescriptible...

- « Cependant, comme tu m'es sympathique, et que je suis un homme bon, je te laisse mon numéro...Si tu changes d'avis, je me ferai un plaisir, de venir te chercher, ainsi tu auras la preuve de ce que j'avance ou non...qui sait? »

Il prends ma main et y glisse un morceau de papiers dedans, mon bras retombe mollement...et cette soirée, qui devait être une opportunité de discussion sur ma reprise, se transforme en cauchemar...Je réalise d'ailleurs qu'une telle discussion n'aura, jamais lieu...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je ressors de la chambre tiré à quatre épingles. Les cheveux structurés par du gel, les lunettes remplacées par des lentilles de contact...Severus me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu...Certes j'ai fais un effort de présentation, mais quand même...

Il est distant et détourne la tête quand j'essaye de l'embrasser, il m'en veut, c'est une certitude...Je n'insiste pas...quand il est comme ça je ne peux rien en faire...mais la tristesse que je devine dans ses yeux me dérange tout de même...

Aller, la discussion, les reproches et la culpabilité viendront bien assez tôt...ce soir je décide de tout oublier...ou presque...

Une fois dans la voiture de Sam, celui-ci ne tarde pas à me questionner :

- « Bon, tu le vire quand celui là? »

- « Ben justement j'ai pas envie de le virer celui là »

- « Chéri tu plaisantes j'espère »

La main sur le cœur, il est outré au possible, Sam et ces réactions théâtrales...tout dans la démesure...

- « J'en ai l'air »

- « Mon Dieu, le célibataire le plus convoité, le plus en vue de Londres, se case »

- « Et pourquoi pas, mais je sais que beaucoup seront déçus »

- « Moi le premier mon chou, mais dis moi, c'est un bon coup au moins, parce que physiquement y a mieux et plus jeune... »

- « Va te faire foutre Sam »

- « Mais je ne demande que ça ! »

Soudain l'évidence me frappe et la panique me gagne :

- « Sam, lui aurais tu dis quelque chose de discréditant à mon sujet? »

- « Mon chou, il déteint sur toi, tu parles comme lui »

Il élude la question et je sais qu'il lui a dis un truc flippant...Bordel.

- « Merde Sam qu'est que tu lui as raconté? »

- « La vérité simplement »

- « Tu pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois bordel, que lui as tu dis précisément »

Une Vague d'inquiétude me tords les tripes...

- « Rho, je lui ai juste dit que tu es un quetard et qu'il ne sera pas le dernier sur ta liste de conquêtes, c'est tout »

- « Putain, Sam fais demi tour »

- « Mon chou, tu dramatises là »

- « Et toi, tu minimises, tu ne le connais pas...fais demi tour je te dis »

- « Mon Dieu, mais c'est dont vrai, tu y tiens »

- « Bordel, Sam, oui j'y tiens, t'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça, pas à lui...et fais demi tour... »

La panique est un mot faible à cet instant...je l'imagine déjà en train de plier bagage, peut-être est-il déjà parti...À ma grande surprise Sam essaye de me rassurer et pas de m'enfoncer, voire m'enterrer :

- « Harry, si lui aussi, tiens à toi, il te fait confiance, alors arrête d'angoisser comme ça, c'est fatiguant un peu... »

Mais justement, je ne sais pas s'il tiens à moi...de toute façon même si c'est le cas...après tout ce qu'il a dû lui dire, c'est foutu, le peu de confiance qu'il m'aura accordé a volé en éclat...J'en suis sûr...et Sam ne fait toujours pas demi tour et j'ai envie, très envie de lui casser la gueule...il a même pas la décence de s'excuser

- « Laisse le te surprendre Harry, laisse le accepter ton passé et tes choix... »

Merlin ! Il n'a pas conscience du double sens qu'il y a dans ces paroles...Mais je dois dire qu'il touche un point sensible...mon goût pour le danger...car il n'a pas tort, s'il m'aime, il restera malgré tout...Le problème, et il est colossal, c'est qu'il n'a jamais chercher au delà des apparences. Je suis très bien placé pour le savoir...Mais je prends le risque, finalement c'est moi qui décide de lui faire confiance...

- « Sam, je te déteste »

- « Mon chou, tu me remercieras plus tard! »

Arrivé au bar, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me mettre dans l'ambiance, mais la tache me paraît difficile...accoudé au comptoir, un mojito en main, je me persuade qu'il n'est pas parti et que je ne le reverrai plus jamais...Je termine mon cocktail, en commande un deuxième, et je tente de me laisser griser par l'alcool...

Le cœur n'y est vraiment pas...Soudain Sam me délaisse pour répondre au téléphone...Il me fait signe qu'il revient...Bordel, il se fout de moi, il plombe ma soirée, me traine ici et se tire au bout d'une heure...

Nombreux déjà sont ceux qui sont venu me draguer et qui se sont fait repousser...Anciennes ou potentielles conquêtes peu importe, personne ne me tente...J'hésite à appeler un taxi pour rentrer mais la trouille de trouver l'appartement vide, m'en empêche...

Cela dit, mon 6ème verre avalé et la moitié de mon paquet de clope fumé, je me dessoude du bar, pour enfin participer à la débauche...Ayant très chaud, je déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma chemise et m'élance sur la piste...

Beaucoup me rejoignent pour m'inviter mais là encore je trace un périmètre de sécurité autour de moi...Enivré par l'alcool, je ferme les yeux et commence à bouger sans tabou...

En transe, je n'arrive pas à esquiver le corps chaud qui se collent à moi...Je suis dos à lui et je sens son bassin s'imbriquer au mieux pour onduler en rythme avec moi...Dépassé par l'envie je le laisse faire...Je passe même ma main dans sa nuque tandis que son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille...

Nous dansons ensemble pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité me traverse...Je prends conscience que je ne suis pas là pour ça, que je ne suis plus là pour ça !

* * *

**P****OV Severus**

La porte claque sur le couple d'ami en mal de distraction et je suis là comme un con au milieu du salon, tournant et retournant, les paroles de Sam dans ma tête...

Bordel, suis-je vraiment de passage...Évidemment, il peut avoir tout les mecs qu'il veut, il en a déjà baiser la moitié d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'un gars comme moi, pourquoi s'enticher d'un vieux...je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage...Mais pris d'une soudaine lassitude je m'affale sur le canapé...Je passe et repasse mes mains sur mon visage...Quelque chose ne tient pourtant pas la route...si je n'étais qu'un coup, il m'aurait laissé moisir à l'hôpital...Alors pourquoi s'emmerde-t-il à me faire croire que je compte pour lui, si ce n'est pas le cas...L'envie de rentrer chez moi me gagne...Je suis fatigué...Fatigué de me poser toute ces questions, de poursuivre une relation qui ne mène à rien...fatigué de croire en quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas...

Bordel, je me lève bien décider à rassembler le peu d'affaires que j'ai ici...Mais je m'arrête un moment, la main sur la poignée de porte...La boite que j'ai ouvert ce matin attire encore une fois mon attention...En une seconde je me laisse envahir par l'impression que j'ai eu en découvrant son contenue...celle d'avoir toujours compter pour lui, de quelques manières que se soit...Fébrile, je fais marche arrière...je caresse la boite...elle est la preuve irréfutable que je ne peux pas être que de passage...Et Merlin je prends conscience de mon attachement pour lui...quoi que je veuille en dire...malgré la haine qui m'a animé durant toutes ces années, oui aujourd'hui je l'aime...cette conclusion m'arrache un frisson et mon regard se tourne vers la série de chiffre que m'a laissé son voisin...

Papiers en main, je me dirige vers l'appareil diabolique utilisé ce matin, j'en décroche le combiné et pianote le numéro sur le cadrant, sans trop savoir si c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne...

- « Allo »

J'entends un brouhaha, qui m'indique qu'il s'amuse déjà...

- « Vous pouvez venir me chercher? »

- « Haha, tu as changé d'avis mon chou, je le savais...j'arrive...dans un quart d'heure je suis là »

Je raccroche anxieux de ce que je vais découvrir dans ce bar...Mais il me faut le savoir c'est vital...Ma vie a toujours été construite sur des regrets, plus aujourd'hui.

Quand ce foutu Sam revient, il affiche un sourire triomphant que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler...Mais je me contiens...Il s'interroge sur mes « guenilles » et m'embarque chez lui pour me relooker...Grand bien lui fasse! Il m'affuble d'un pantalon noir serré, trop serré d'ailleurs et d'une chemise près du corps qu'il entrouvre pour laisser apparaître un T-shirt blanc sans manche qu'il me fait porté dessous...Il termine en me retroussant les manches jusqu'aux coudes...Face à moi il tapote mes joues satisfait...

- « Voilà qui est mieux mon choux...Allons-y »

Enfin arrivé au bar , je lui demande de ne rien dire de ma présence à Harry, il acquiesce volontiers...

Je trouve une table seule dans un recoin de la salle...cherchant des yeux mon amant...Il est accoudé au bar, un verre à la main et la clope aux lèvres...Il a l'air absent...Soudain un homme s'approche et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, je me tends, soucieux de connaître sa réaction...il mime un non de la tête et je vois l'homme repartir déçu...

Hihi, je me retiens de sautiller sur place... il est à moi...

Il en fait de même avec tous ses prétendants et croyez moi ils sont nombreux...

Son pouvoir d'attraction et de séduction est indéniable...Mais heureux, je les regarde tous faire demi tour, l'un après l'autre éconduit...

Un serveur s'approche de moi et me demande si je souhaite boire un verre...Je lui demande un whisky...et Merlin, il me fait un clin d'œil appuyé...

Suis-je un homme séduisant dans le monde moldu? Hypothèse à creuser...

Mais merde, cela a suffit pour que je perde Harry de vue...quand je le retrouve, il est sur la piste de danse...et la convoitise dont il fait l'objet se décuple...et je comprends pourquoi...les jeunes hommes s'agglutinent tous autour de lui en espérant attirer son attention et pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais surtout pour ma santé mentale, il les maintient tous à distance...

Hihi...gloussement intempestif et récurrent exprimant une satisfaction personnelle...je m'en excuse...

Je croise, la silhouette de Sam, qui d'un regard lourd de sens et d'un hochement de tête significatif me fais comprendre que c'est le moment ou jamais pour rejoindre Harry...

Le serveur revient et pose ma consommation sur la table, il me trouve manifestement perdu dans la contemplation du phénomène de la soirée... il en profite pour passer un bras sur mes épaules.

Stupéfait, je lève la tête vers lui...que fait-il ?

- « Laisse tomber chéri, t'as aucune chance, avec Potter, en temps normal, je dis pas; t'aurais pu le tenter, mais ce soir je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe il envoie bouler tout le monde »

Ahah, mais moi je sais ce qu'il se passe...enfin je crois...Le serveur poursuit sa bouche tout contre mon oreille...

- « Par contre avec moi, c'est déjà gagné, je termine mon service à 2h00 et j'habite à deux rues d'ici, alors si tu a envie que je...te fasse oublier le corps de Potter, je le ferai avec plaisir »

Il dépose un baiser sur ma tête et s'en va plateau en main...Grand Merlin, je viens de me faire draguer... C'est tout simplement inouïe et rare...

Mais passons...

Décider je bois mon verre cul sec...j'hésite encore et me lève...Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche Harry se trouve évidemment au milieu de la piste...vachement pratique...Je me faufile, je frôle, j'esquive, les autres danseurs pour arriver jusqu'à mon jeune amant. Je suis épier comme un intrus, que je suis...

Bref, une fois près de lui, il est de dos et je me dis qu'il faudrait que je bouge, que j'agisse...qu'au moins je donne l'impression que je remue...pour sauver les apparences...J'espionne un couple non loin et l'imite...

Je me colle à Harry, et là, un véritable miracle se produit, mon bassin comme aimanté s'emboite au sien, emporté par le déhanchement d'Harry, mon corps bouge en rythme avec le sien...Un miracle c'est certain...

Je suis heureux d'enfin retrouver sa chaleur, après avoir passé toute la soirée à l'observer de loin...

J'hume son odeur, le nez au creux de son épaule, je sens la moiteur de sa peau sous mes doigts...

Complètement enivré par la musique et l'alcool...il ne me repousse pas et va même jusqu'à plaquer une de ces main chaude dans ma nuque...

Il ne sait pourtant pas qui je suis...mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur et passe un bras autour de sa taille...Il réagit enfin en réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire...Quand il se retourne vers moi, deux grands yeux verts de surprise s'accrochent à moi...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je me retourne pour repousser cet homme qui devient entreprenant...Merlin mon cœur s'arrête...! Severus, est là devant moi...et il danse en plus, du moins il essaye...Merde alors...

Lui affiche un air satisfait et pose ses mains sur ma cambrure...Pour ma part je suis partager entre l'excitation et l'agacement...D'où la question.

- « Tu m'as suivis? »

- « Comment aurais-je pu, je ne sais pas conduire et je ne savais même pas où vous alliez...Mais je suis content de voir que ma présence t'incommode... »

Foutu Serpentard et leur manque de confiance...j'enroule mes bras autour de lui et l'embrasse à faire déprimer tout mes prétendants...Je le bascule même à la façon danseur de tango...oui j'ai un peu bu...surpris ses mains s'agrippent à moi...Ahah voyons s'il croit toujours qu'il m'incommode...

- « Effectivement, ta présence me dérange beaucoup, c'est un fait... » dis-je ironique

Prit de cours par cette démonstration théâtrale, il se voit dans l'obligation de se justifier :

- « Sam est venu me chercher, c'est un peu long à expliquer... »

- « Connaissant Sam, ça ne m'étonnes pas du tout, mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir en profiter et fais moi confiance je vais te dévergonder en moins de deux... »

Finalement, j'ai eu tords de douter de lui, et bien que cela m'écorche l'esprit de l'avouer Sam avait raison... « Laisse le te surprendre » certes mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Emporté par l'euphorie qu'il soit là, j'emmêle ses jambes aux miennes pour l'entrainer dans un zouk endiablé... Je joue de mon déhanché pour le sentir tout entier contre moi...Il se laisse conduire avec une aisance incroyable...Nous lâchons prise et ça fait un bien fou...

Au loin je croise le regard de Sam qui lève ses pouces en signes de victoire...je le remercierai plus tard...non loin de lui, un serveur affiche un mine déconfite en nous observant et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi...

Quand nous rentrons chez nous c'est un Severus enivré par l'alcool et excité par la soirée qui se dévoile...Il me presse pour que j'ouvre enfin cette putain de porte...Là dans le couloir, il malaxe mon cul, avec fermeté, il n'a pas idée comme cela m'empêche d'ouvrir la porte plus vite...Impatient, il me retourne violemment contre le mur...bloquant mes bras au dessus de ma tête il ne cesse de m'embrasser ….

« Si tu crois que ça va nous faire rentrer plus vite tu te trompes... »

Il grogne la tête dans mon cou et descends de plus en plus ouvrant ma chemise sur son passage...Il happe un téton durcit et le titille tout comme j'aime...Je me retiens au mur...Puis trop pressé il m'arrache les clefs et ouvre la porte lui même...il m'attire à l'intérieur, laissant claquer le battant derrière nous et à nouveau me plaque contre ce dernier...Il déchire ma chemise et murmure contre ma joue

« Harry, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi »

Je me laisse faire perdant mes doigts dans ses cheveux...Son visage descends, laissant sa langue tracer le contour de mes muscles...Ma peau est humide de salive quand il déboucle ma ceinture et dégrafe mon pantalon...il enfouit son nez dans mon intimité et la respire...À travers le tissu de mon sous vêtement il embrasse ma queue déjà dure et laisse courir sa bouche entrouverte...Je crispe mes mains sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me mets au supplice...Le salaud; il remonte aussitôt et capture ma bouche...en même temps ses mains caressent mes reins, s'engouffrent dans le pantalon et rencontrent mon cul qu'il pince presque à me faire mal...Mais la douleur se transforme ici en gémissement...Il plaque mon bassin au sien et ma jambe gauche entoure ses hanches naturellement...là, une main au creux de mon genou, il s'arrête quelques secondes...il me regarde avec désir c'est certain, j'ai l'impression que son œil accommode chaque centimètre de mon visage...ses yeux sont si transperçant...et soudain,

« Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tant »

Pris de court, je l'attire à moi, pour lui donner comme réponse un baiser passionné en espérant lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je l'aime...

Nos souffles s'accélèrent, nos queues se frottent l'une contre l'autre malgré les vêtements encombrants...Puis il s'agenouille et d'un geste sec il retire ce qui le gène encore...Mon cul rencontre alors la surface, lisse et froide de la porte contre laquelle il me plaque...Il tient entre ses doigts la base de mon érection, sa langue mouille ma queue, caresse mon gland...Enfin il me prend tout entier...les bruits de sucions qui me parviennent rendent l'acte encore plus excitant...Je subis ses allers et venues avec délectation...Hmmm, ses cheveux effleurant mes cuisses aux rythmes de ses mouvements qui se font de plus en plus rapides...Ah Severus, oui continue, c'est bon...Mes hanches bougent pour venir à sa rencontre, je m'enfonce en lui avec un plaisir inouïe...Je me retiens à la porte pour ne pas jouir là maintenant...Je retiens ma respiration...mes yeux se ferment , ma tête se pose sur le bois derrière moi...Merlin, je n'en peux plus...qu'il cesse...Ses joues se creusent encore autour de ma queue qu'il aspire pour décupler mes sensations...Sa main se joint au mouvement de sa bouche...et me branle...

Comprenant qu'il m'offre de me conduire jusqu'à la jouissance j'explose en lui...En haletant...

« Severus, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime... »

Mes lèvres ne cessent de le répéter, mais je ne sais pas si mes cordes vocales produisent le moindre son...Les yeux toujours clos...je sens sa bouche reprendre place sur la mienne pour y murmurer :

« Chhh, je t'aime aussi Harry, je t'aime »

Alors qu'il m'étreint avec une force incroyable, je souris de savoir qu'enfin nous partageons les mêmes sentiments...Car oui, j'aime Severus Rogue et il m'aime que demander de plus...

* * *

**POV Severus**

Quand je sens le goût de son sperme rencontrer mes papilles, quand je sens le liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge, je suis heureux d'avoir mener mon amant au bout de son plaisir...et Merlin, les mots que j'entends forme une litanie qui me broie le cœur...il ne cesse de répéter « je t'aime » formant une boucle vertueuse à mes oreilles...Je le savais, il ne pouvait en être autrement...Je me remets à son niveau et lui fait la même réponse en calmant sa logorrhée soudaine...Quand mes mots lui parviennent, enfin il ouvrent les yeux...des yeux si innocents que cela me touche encore plus que la déclaration en elle même...Il semble ne pas y croire, lui qui en une soirée a eu tant de propositions, lui qui a un palmarès chargé, peine à croire que moi je puisse l'aimer en retour...Ce simple regard réussi à effacer mes interrogations sur notre avenir...Je l'aime...oui, j'aime Harry Potter et il m'aime...Personne ne peut plus le nier à commencer par nous...

Fort de cette constatation, mon excitation se rappelle à moi...Mon érection toujours emprisonnée devient douloureuse...Je le soulève alors et l'entraine dans la chambre...

Là, à genoux sur le lit je le laisse me déshabiller avec une lenteur calculé...Un à un mes boutons de chemise sautent...Vêtements qu'il retire en faisant courir ses mains sur mes pectoraux, puis sur mes bras...bras qu'il surélève pour à présent retirer mon t-shirt...

Toujours avec une lenteur exacerbée mais sensuelle, il déboucle ma ceinture et déboutonne mon pantalon qu'il abaisse, jusqu'à mi mollet, mes pieds se chargeant du reste...Puis il recule, tel un félin qui observe sa proie...ses yeux si brillant me font me sentir beau...

Impatient je quitte moi même mon boxer et le rejoint...Je l'allonge sur le ventre et parsème son dos de caresse, je prends le temps d'imprimer ses courbes...j'effleure du bout des doigts ses fesses douces et fermes que j'ai malmené un peu plus tôt...J'embrasse son cou, je lèche son épaule, lui signifiant le grand retour de ma langue si friande de sa peau...Doucement, je descend, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dressant sa chair de poule sur mon passage...

Quand j'arrive au niveau de sa cambrure, je m'arrêtes, juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre grogner...Puis j'écarte son cul, pour y glisser ma langue, qui rencontre bientôt son anus sensible..il gémit en sentant ce morceaux de chair humide au niveau de son intimité...et se surélève pour m'offrir une plus ample accessibilité...

Allongé au dessous de lui, je titille l'anneau contracté et étroit dans lequel je fourre à présent ma langue...Il se détends pour m'accueillir et j'en profite pour aller et venir en lui...J'écoute excité mon amant gémir, grâce à moi...j'insère un doigt, ma bouche l'humidifiant sur son passage...Ainsi, j'alterne ou je joint les deux mouvement, le faisant frissonner, onduler sous moi...Puis ma langue le quitte, laissant seul mes doigts le préparer...Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et crispe ses mains dessus...

J'enduis à présent ma queue de lubrifiant et je lui demande de se retourner pour me soumettre à son regard brulant de désir...Il le fait volontiers et se branle...Je place délicatement ses jambes sur mes épaules et je le pénètre en un coup de rein puissant...

Je ne bouge plus et seul lui m'indique que je peux continuer...Son regard ancré au mien je commence à aller et venir en lui...Je trouve sa prostate, pour ne plus la lâcher...trouvant le moyen de le faire gémir à chaque coup donné...Je m'enfouit en lui, me laissant griser par le plaisir, j'accélère mes mouvements...

Ses mains s'appuient sur mes hanches, sa bouche murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas...Puis il se met à se branler, le voir se toucher sous moi m'excite encore et je ralenti le rythme pour savourer l'image qu'il m'offre...n'y tenant plus, il se fait impatient et ondule pour accélérer la cadence...

Mes coups de rein se transforment alors en coup de butoir...Ma queue sort presque en entier pour revenir en lui encore plus loin...Mes bourses frappent à chaque fois son cul...l'étau se resserre de plus en plus si bien que je me libère en lui...

Je m'affale sur lui, mon front sur sa poitrine, qui se creuse au rythme de sa respiration difficile, mon ventre contre le sien, ma queue contre la sienne toujours dressée...Je décale alors quelque peu et le branle pour le conduire une seconde fois à la jouissance, une fois fait, il m'embrasse encore et encore...ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi, pour m'empêcher de fuir...Mais Merlin sait que je n'en ai pas envie...Encore quelques je t'aime échangés et le sommeil gagne nos corps enlacés...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard...Je me trouve bien au chaud dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule...Sa respiration est calme, je me laisse bercer par son torse qui se surélève en un rythme lent. Son cœur vibre à mes oreilles, sa main se perds dans mes cheveux...

Y-a-t-il meilleur réveil...?

Je le regarde croyant pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée dans son sommeil, mais je suis déçu quand je constate qu'il ne dort pas, puis inquiet en lisant sa tension sur son visage et en remarquant son regard fixe et lointain...

- « Bonjour mon amour, tu es déjà réveillé ? »

- « Perspicace Potter, vraiment, de si bon matin c'est étonnant ! »

Houla, sarcasme associé à l'utilisation de mon nom, pas bon, pas bon du tout...une alarme sonne dans ma tête...

- « Severus ça va ? »

- « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas »

Son ton est abrupt, sa voix sèche et distance cela ne me plait guère...Je repose la question...

Y-a-t-il meilleur réveil...? Je l'espère en tout cas...

- « Qu'est ce qui te tracasse pour que ça te mette de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin »

Il daigne poser les yeux sur moi...

- « Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur »

- « Allez pas à moi...tu l'es et tu vas me dire pourquoi? »

Son regard se fixe à nouveau sur le plafond...il soupire...

- « Je retourne à Poudlard à la fin de la semaine »

- « Ah ! C'est que ça, tu m'as fait peur t'es con! »

- « Ta raison je suis con d'avoir cru que ça allez te faire un peu flipper, me voilà rassuré de te voir réagir de façon aussi détachée » me dit-il

Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, il se lève en laissant retomber mollement ma tête sur l'oreiller...Je me surélève sur le flanc, une main soutenant mon cerveau :

- « Ben qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise...Façon j'ai pris une semaine de congé et je compte bien en profiter avec toi... »

Je laisse en suspends ma phrase ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer, ce petit stratagème étant pour le faire avouer ou non sur la spontanéité ma candidature tombé du ciel, au moment opportun...

- « Et après? » me demande-t-il nerveux

- « Après quoi? » Rahhh, je suis sadique...

- « Je retourne à ma vie et toi à la tienne, c'est ça, c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, après tout ça » dit-il en s'asseyant au bords du lit, la tête cachée dans ses mains

Je le rejoint et pose mon menton sur son épaule allez je me lance :

- « Tu m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure, j'ai une semaine à passer avec toi, semaine durant laquelle je comptes aussi sur toi, pour m'aider à rédiger une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme... »

J'ai réussi à capter son attention, il lève la tête vers moi :

- « Pardon? »

Il a vraiment l'air d'un mec qui ne comprends rien à ce qu'on lui dit...

- « McGo me propose le poste de Pomfresh et en prime une formation express à ses côtés...Qu'est ce que t'en dis... »

- « Qu'est ce que j'en dis...mais je ne...tu vas... »

- « Merlin me voilà rassuré sur un point, vu ta réaction tu n'es pas à l'origine d'un quelconque piston...et pour finir ta phrase, oui je compte accepter...Enfin si tu penses que tu arriveras à me supporter tous les jours » j'ironise devant son air grave...

- « Si c'est une plaisanterie...c'est »

- « Non, non... » Je le coupe et me lève pour lui mettre la fameuse lettre sous le nez... « Tiens lis toi même »

Il parcours le document avec une grande attention et relève ses yeux sur moi...Merlin je jugerai qu'ils sont brillants et humides...

- « Mais...c'est...inattendu, je... »

- « Severus tu m'inquiètes à bégayer comme ça, tu sais, ça ne te ressemble pas...et puis là tu vois j'attends que tu me propose de venir vivre avec toi, dans tes célèbres cachots »

- « Harry, tu en es sûr? »

- « Aussi sûr que je t'aime, oui! »

- « Alors viens vivre avec moi Harry, viens! »

- « Mais avant il faut quand même que je te dise que je n'ai pas un caractère facile, que je suis paresseux, bordélique, oh oui et puis j'ai aussi une garde robe qui te fera pâlir... »

Tout au long de mon discours où je dresse une liste de mes défauts, je le vois se lever et venir lentement vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres...Il se plante devant moi alors que je continue...

- « Je fume, je me lève tard...je »

- « Harry? »

- « Oui? »

- « Tu parles trop aussi et de bon matin c'est tout simplement insupportable »

- « Ah tu vois je l'avais oublié celui là »

« Harry mon amour tais toi! »

OK, de toute façon la langue qui m'envahit la bouche m'empêche de continuer alors...

….Allez Merlin, encore une fois, Y-a-il meilleur réveil? Non, j'en suis certain...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette histore, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'ecrire! Merci pour les reviews également, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu encore à tout le monde...

Merci également aux sadiques yaoistes qui m'ont acceuillis dans leurs groupes et qui m'ont beaucoup conseillé et encouragé, surtout cleo sans qui je n'ecrirai pas.

Les sadiques ont une page Fb, vous y trouverez plein d'info et autres, de plus sachez que le groupe est très actif et recrute alors allez-y faire un tour, ça vaut le détour...!


End file.
